Love and Lies
by Ita-ta
Summary: First AU. Non-massacre. Highschool. Haruno Sakura was a nobody. Until Uchiha Sasuke decided to change that. Pairings: SasuSakuIta, If you squint: InoChou, ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina.
1. The Plan

**Ita-ta here.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, InoChouji, ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina.**

**Hope you like this first chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

An eruption of giggles.

A smirk.

Squeals of "Sasuke-kun!".

A sigh.

Closing of the eyes.

More squeals ensue.

A cold brush of the shoulder, traveling down the hallway.

A heavy sigh escaped pale pink lips of one Haruno Sakura. She sat on the floor, leaning against her locker. A heavy book sat in her lap, old and beaten. It was written in the 1750's, the title _Vergil_. Lopsided square-framed black glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. More squeals could be heard even though object of the girls' affection had disappeared from sight. Pink brows furrowed downward, irritated that her concentration was lost. It was lunch and she was going to read for a few moments before going to sit in the cafeteria. However since her concentration was lost she thought she might as well head to the cafeteria.

Packing up her book in her locker she grabbed her red lunch-pale and trudged to the cafeteria. She sighed and found a free table not infested with obnoxious boys or squealing girls. She blended into the scenery more like. She was invisible to the "popular" crowd. Usually she ate alone. She pulled out her sandwich container from her lunch-pale and opened it. She lifted out the sandwich and took bites of it every so often as her mind drifted. She really didn't see how girls could squeal like that. Or how men could become so obnoxiously narcissistic.

Onyx eyes focused on the pink head in the far corner in the cafeteria. Uchiha Sasuke looked elsewhere, eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Inuzuka Kiba nudged his shoulder. "Where's Naruto eh?" He asked, his canines showing visibly. "He'd usually be here by now."

At that moment a loud voice said, "'Ttebayo, then I kicked his ass! Never saw it comin'." Naruto was strutting towards their table talking amiably with Rock Lee, a few girls trailing behind them. They squealed as he finished.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called, giving a yawn.

The other inhaibitants of the table were Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino. They each gave their unique greeting, be it a yawn, a nod or verbal, they acknowledged their comrade's presence.

Konoha High had uniforms. The males were to wear black pants, black shoes, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. However each of the boys had changed their uniforms.

Naruto had ditched the jacket entirely, saying he'd lost the jacket when he put in a puddle for a girl so that she wouldn't have to dirty her shoes. He wore a white muscle shirt underneath his dress shirt and often kept the dress shirt unbuttoned. Sasuke himself made no significant changes except for him have three top buttons unbuttoned. Shikamaru had his sleeves rolled to his shoulders, saying that the sleeves were "troublesome". Kiba wore no undershirt underneath so when he sometimes unbuttoned three or four buttons, his tanned skin would be underneath. Shino rolled up his pant legs and kept his shirt sleeves long. Lee had no changes to his outfit. Chouji kept his uniform as it was, sometimes it was rumpled, giving him an endearing attribute to his appearance. Neji did nothing with his uniform although he wore a light green scarf around his neck.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke did you get mauled by girls again?" Naruto asked loudly, a foxish grin on his face. He knew for a fact the a tiny scratch on Sasuke's left cheek was left by him.

"Hilarious Naruto," Sasuke started off in a cool but deadly tone. "You and I both suffered the effects of our little brawl yesterday. You were worse off than me, I recall." His tone turned arrogant and mocking.

"Did the girls croon over your wee scratch? They clung to me when I told them you fractured my arm." Naruto waved over said arm, a white cast adorning the damaged appendage.

"Tch, the Uchiha wouldn't bat them an eye," Neji launched into the conversation.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru added.

"Hn," Sasuke frowned and then leaned back in his chair, tossing the crust onto the plate. He always disliked the crust of a pizza slice.

"Hmm." Chouji said, eating a cupcake.

"Isn't that, that Cherry Blossom girl over in the corner?" Rock Lee asked, concerned.

"Oh he's so sensitive." One of the girls giggled.

"She seems sad," Shikamaru drawled, leaning back in his chair, balancing on its back legs.

"She always eats alone. Always there." Shino spoke up.

"Eh?" Kiba asked, startled. Usually they all knew who people were and where they sat. Who they were friends with, what they liked...everything. He frowned for a moment. "What's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura," Chouji answered, giving a quiet burp. "Pardon me ladies." He added politely.

The gathered crowd of girls giggled. Some of them sent glares Sakura's way for being the topic of the boys conversation.

"Oh," Naruto seemed lost for a moment. "I see her in the library sometimes."

At this moment, Neji whom had been sipping his pop, discreetly choked on it and had a quiet coughing fit all in a matter of thirty seconds. "You've been in a _library_?!" He sputtered, well, his version of sputter, Shikamaru clapped him on the back a few times.

"No, I was walking by it." Naruto replied, a grand grin on his face.

Neji gave a groan. "Thanks for that, I thought I might have a heart attack." He said, his pearly eyes fixing on Sakura once more. "Uchiha, why don't you talk to her?"

Sasuke's eye seemed to develop a slight twitch. "Why?" He asked.

"Simple. You date her, get into her good graces and then dump her." Shino answered.

"It's been boring around here lately." Kiba said, "no offense, girls."

"Alright fine," He conceded, as his instincts told him to agree quickly; less he suffer eye twitching for a week from Naruto's puppy look.

A few tables over a cluster of girls erupted in giggles.

Yamanka Ino was the leader of this group of girls. Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten also accompanied her. They wore average school uniforms, white knee-high socks, black skirt, white blouse and black shoes.

"Oh my God, did you hear that?!" Ino squealed. She herself wore a thigh-high black skirt and had a few buttons undone.

"Yeah," Tenten said. Tenten just had her sleeves rolled up, practical.

They only made out some of the conversation. But they did catch that Sasuke was thinking about dating Sakura.

"W-well th-that's a new thing." Hinata said quietly. She didn't change her uniform at all.

"A majority of the girl population will want her head by the end of the day. I won't have to hurt her for getting Sasuke-kun interested in her." Ino speculated. "I won't have to dirty my hands."

"Brilliant, Ino," Tenten encouraged the blonde.

The Uchiha's eyes found themselves trained on the blossom's head once more.

Sakura groaned. She could hear well and picked up on the girls conversation, just the bit about girls beating on her. She didn't do anything to them. She minded her own business. A cold crawling shiver went up her back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She decided that it was time to go. It felt like someone was watching her with more than innocent eyes.

Placing her hands on table she stood up, grabbing her lunch-pale and leaving the cafeteria. She wore the average uniform, red lining on the knee-length skirt. A red cherry blossom was sowed into the collar.

She shoved her stuff in her locker just as the bell rang. At that moment, the halls filled with students rushing to get to class. She pulled out her book bag, inserting _Vergil_ into it. She then ran off to history, hoping they would continue on the Yondaime and fairy tales written about him.

-----

Sakura gave a yawn as she pulled out her heavy shoulder bag from her locker, after stuffing it with the heavy book and a few other things. She then buckled it closed and slung it over her shoulder, shutting and locking her locker. She was optimistic about the walk home because it was a time when she could think peacefully while outside. The weather forecast called for some clouds but it was supposed to be warm. She walked to the exit, meshing in with the crowd before stepping out into heavy rain. She gave a groan. It was the loudest noise she had made today. It was raining, she had no coat or umbrella. The walk home was going to suck.

She shrugged and trudged on. She had just gotten off school property when three girls pounced on her. "What the hell?" She shouted, pushing them away. One grabbed her arms, the other, a mangy girl with brown dread-locks slapped Sakura across the cheek.

"Don't go near Sasuke-kun," She sneered.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused. She struggled against the mousy girl's grip, her heart rate quickening. That first slap hurt like hell. The third kicked her in the shin and the mousy kid let Sakura drop from the pain.

"You don't deserve him!" The mousy one said in a high pitched voice.

"You're just a nobody!" The third one snarled.

The leader, the mangy one, lifted Sakura's head and raised her hand.

Just then a lighting bolt lit the whole sky. Sakura's face was drenched, her cheek stinging. She grimaced, shutting her eyes and bracing herself against the attack.

Then she felt something warm and dry drop around her shoulders.

"Who called all this ruckus?" A deep voice said, somewhere above her. The pounding rain was making her dizzy and giving her a headache.

"Uh-uh, well," The mangy girl stuttered. "Let's go girls," She ordered and they bolted.

Sakura just heard the fading footsteps as her vision failed her. The headache was turning into a migraine. She clung to the warm dry thing and shivered. All she could feel before she surrendered to darkness was hand gently lifting her up before being tucked under someone's chin and leaning against someone's chest. The steady heartbeat lulled her into unconsciousness, snuffing out the pain. The last fragment of thought that entered her brain was, "Who...?"


	2. Morbid Curiosity

**Hey, Ita-ta here. How are you?**

**None of Naruto belongs to me, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lyrics, however, belong to me. No sticky fingers.**

**Please review after reading**

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like." - Elizabeth Swann, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.

Sakura jolted up, straight backed, a large breath inhaling into her mouth. She gasped a little and started to breath raggedly. Immediately hands held her shoulders and a soothing voice said "It's alright Sakura." She slowly calmed down and controlled her breathing. She weakly looked up and saw her mother holding her steady. She had a pounding headache. "Mom?" She asked, squinting her eyes a little. The light entered her retinas and gave her a bit of a stinging sensation while her pupils adjusted. Slowly she opened her eyes all the way.

At that moment everything came rushing back. Memories flashed through her mind, adding to her already painful headache. "Ugh," She lifted her hand and tentatively touched her cheek. The swelling was down but it was painfully sensitive. She was sure that she would have a large bruise on her shin and perhaps a few on her knees.

"How did I get here?" She asked her mother, a frown adorning her pale features. She was startled that she was in pyjamas in her bed at home.

"A boy from your school carried you home, he's already headed back home now," She explained, worry showing in her eyes.

Sakura's frown intensified. "Did you happen to get a name?" She asked.

"I'm trying to remember... Oh it slipped my mind I was so worried about you. He is very handsome though, dark blue spiked back hair, aristocratic features, pale complexion and deep black eyes," Her mother smiled.

"His last name didn't happen to be Uchiha, did it?" Sakura asked, her normally calm expression showing a little bit of irritation.

"Ah now I remember, Uchiha Sasuke," Her mother smiled.

"Fantastic," Sakura drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _'Just what I need, an asshole that thinks I'm a weakling.' _She thought dismally.

Her mother didn't pick up the sarcasm and gave Sakura a look of worry. "He didn't go into detail of why you were like that but he was awfully polite before he left. He even carried you up the stairs." Her mother smiled. "What happened?" She asked worriedly a smile being replaced by a frown.

"Some girls jumped out and attacked me, said that I didn't deserve— a person they liked and beat on me. I have no idea why, I've never shown any interest in anyone." Sakura explained to her mother. "I just guess that it was a rumor or something." She added, in order to calm her down.

"Alright, do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Her mother asked.

"I don't, but I will, there's two ways that it will go; if I go to school it will thus result in people noticing blemishes on my features thus notifying them of my incident but it will also be an act of defiance, showing the girls that I don't care about what anyone thinks. Subsequently if I were not to go to school, it would mean defeat. As such I will go to school." She replied, a determined look set in her emerald eyes.

"Are you sure honey?" Her mother asked her; verdant eyes showing worry in their depths.

"Yes, you know that I think things through, I'll be a little late though," Sakura paused and regarded her mother's perplexed expression. "It will encourage rumors and off-base those who injured me. Therefore, when I make my entrance, all eyes will be on me, my head held high. I won't acknowledge anything and just go about as usual." She explained as her mother looked at her in enlightenment.

"I see," Her mother stood then. "Well go to sleep dear, you'll need your rest," She strode out of the room, switching off the lights. She smiled and thought, '_That girl is so brilliant; she'll go far._'

Sakura groaned and laid back down, her heavy head sinking comfortably into the pillow. The headache had lessened considerably as she closed her eyes. As she did so, her body relaxed and she fell asleep.

Sakura rolled over in her bed as her alarm clock went off. She groaned as she heard a male voice singing, "_See me fall and see me fly, see me run and touch the sky_." She smacked the button to cease the alarm. She did not yet open her eyes. She had a small headache and due to that, she was sure her eyes would sting if she just opened them quickly.

Slowly she opened her eyes, lifting her lids and directing them to her beside table. She saw that her mother laid out two advil capsules and a glass of water. She smiled appreciatively and took the pills and downed the water as well. She slipped on her glasses, feeling some of the ache fade.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she slipped her feet into her white slippers and shuffled over to her dresser. She pulled out a white blouse and a black pair of shorts. She pulled out knee-high socks and threw all three items on her bed. Crouching down she pulled out a white tank top, bra and underwear, walked to her bed and stuck those things under the clothes. She then pulled out her red housecoat and exited her room. Shuffling down the hall, she reached the washroom and entered.

She shut the door behind her and locked it easily. She gave a yawn as she started undressing. She finished and walked over to the mirror. She rolled her shoulder experimentally and felt a twinge of discomfort there. She examined her bruises with somewhat of a morbid fascination.

She looked at her knees and found that they were sore. It would be troublesome for her to run long distances. Striding to the shower, she stepped in and turned on the water, making it fairly warm. She put it warmer and washed.

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself with a towel and wrapped her hair in it. She pulled on her housecoat and tilted her head to the left and then to the right, hearing a satisfying crack. She wandered out of the washroom into the hallway, carrying her pyjamas and slippers. Her bare feet chilled over the hardwood floor. Entering her room, she tossed her pyjamas into her hamper, shut the door with her foot and dropped her slippers by her bed.

Pulling on her undergarments first, she wiggled her toes in her socks to make them warm. She pulled her tank top over her head and applied deodorant. Then she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her blouse and didn't bother to button it up. Gingerly, she pulled her black shorts over her knees and buttoned them.

She took off the towel-wrap and shook her hair a little. Shuffling back to her dresser, she picked up her salmon pink brush and started to brush through her unruly locks. She then pulled open her top drawer and pulled out a light green beret. Twirling it on her finger once and sticking it on her head, she left the room.

Heading down the hall once more she entered the kitchen and saw that her mother had left a couple waffles sitting next to the toaster. A lime green post it note was on the side of the toaster. Shuffling over to it, she picked it up and read:

_Hey darling, sorry I'm not here to see you off but I had to deal with a case, a co-worker of mine found a peculiar abrasion on the phalanges. Hope you enjoy the waffles and have a good day, dear. I love you. Okaa-san._

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. "Like you'd have to see me off anyways," She grinned, and stuck the waffles in the toaster. She yawned widely and pulled up a chair at the table, reaching over and turning on the cd player. She smiled as her favourite song came on. "_As the rain falls down on me, I never give up and fight against all odds. Whether it's you and me or just you, I'll be nearby ready to catch when you fall. I'll be your hero, just trust me and take my hand. When the rain stops you'll understand._" She sang along with the male and her waffles popped up out of the toaster.

She got out of her seat and pulled the waffles out of the toaster and dropped them on her plate. _Holy crap they're hot_, She thought, as she stuck a thumb in her mouth. She pulled out the butter from a cupboard and the syrup from the fridge. She buttered her waffles and slathered on syrup, finally satisfied, she satdown with a fork and knife from the door and started eating.

When she finished eating, she put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher, everything back and headed back into the hall. She walked down the opposite hall and into the door of the entrance hall, and sat on the steps as she pulled on her black running shoes. She pulled on her jacket, and headed out of the door, book bag on her shoulder and a smile intact. She locked the door behind her and started her morning walk to school.

A half hour later she entered the school. She was late by five minutes and people were bustling to get their books. Suddenly a majority of action halted, the hall becoming a deafening silence. Several eyes gaped openly at her, others did so more discreetly. She ignored all of them, abiding to the syllable of her words the night before. She reached her locker and swung it open. The person next to her kept glancing at her, as if she were something unsightly. She grabbed her art palette and pencil case and headed off down the hall, mindful that several eyes were still on her.

She entered the art classroom glad to be there. She sat in her usual spot and set up her palette and sketch book. Looking up she listened to the teacher drone on about ways to brush on paint and finally say that they could begin. She thought of the landscape of the Hokage mountain and started to sketch it out.

In the middle of the class she had the sky painted out and some of the foreground. A noise broke her out of her concentration, her paint skimming the top lightly as she looked up. A red-haired boy looked angrily at a midnight blue-haired girl. The boy, Gaara was his name, was standing, while the girl, Hinata, was sitting. Sakura frowned, as it looked like Gaara was going to strike Hinata.

She knew this was not to end well so she quickly intervened with the situation—something she'd never done before. She decided that for once she cared about airheads and dumbasses. She stood in front of Hinata, blocking Gaara's way. She knew he didn't like it by the way his eyes narrowed.

"Get out of my way," He snarled, his tone menacing.

"Or what?" Sakura bravely retorted.

All painters were watching them, the teacher had left the room for a few moments. He raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised that anyone would have the guts to stand against him. Gaara's lips curled into a smirk.

"Or, you and _Usagi_ will get hurt." He replied dangerously.

"Well that's too damn bad." She replied, a genuine smile on her face.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You will get it much, much worse." He hissed, sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't flinch but when he withdrew she saw the smirk on his face. "I'm not scared." She said solemnly.

Gaara let out a growl as he swung his arm and she ducked, her fist coming out reactively and plunging itself into his stomach. He gave a grunt of pain as he staggered backwards. He straightened, glared and turned back to his seat, plopping down in it and starting to paint furiously.

"Th-thanks," Sakura jumped as she heard a high-pitched whisper behind her.

Sakura looked at Hinata and gave her a grin. "Sure," She said and traveled back to her seat. She really didn't care much that she had staged about a thousand rumors in a matter of five minutes. The teacher entered the room just then, but Sakura was already absorbed into painting the trees and lake beside the mountain to notice.

Time flew by and it was lunch. Sakura sat at her locker, engrossed in _Vergil._

"Naru-kun!" A squeal resounded in the hallway.

Several giggles followed.

A brilliant smile.

Squeals ensued.

A male bout of laughter.

"C'mon," He said.

The girls giggled and followed him down the hall.

Sakura gave a loud sigh as she shut her book and hauled herself into a standing position. She winced slightly as a bruise came in contact with her locker door. She carefully put the worn book back in her locker. _Déjà vu_, She thought, pulling out her lunch-pale. _'Cept this time, it hurts more_. She smiled at the afterthought. She shut her locker and locked it, then traveled to the cafeteria.

All morning eyes followed her through the halls. She thought it was really annoying but paid no heed to it. She entered the cafeteria and noticed the noise level dropped dramatically. She realized her little scuffle with Gaara must have reached the entire school by now. She shrugged and strode to and empty table and started eating her lunch.

Onyx eyes watched her with mild amusement as he saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes and her hesitation to sit down. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she seemed to come to a decision. She merely sat at an empty table, eating, ignoring all the prying eyes on her.

He had to admit, he admired her for her boldness and nonchalance at her situation. Surely her mother had told her that he was the one to carry her home. He turned his gaze to his comrade, Gaara, who had been fuming about a pink-haired twit irritating him and stopping him from playing with his _Usagi_.

"Jeez, Cherry's gotten a lot of attention," Naruto started off the conversation with an obvious statement.

"Hn, it seems that three girls attacked her yesterday afternoon," Shikamaru drawled.

"At 2:35 she was rescued by a phantom hero," Shino continued Shikamaru's thought. "Thus resulting in rumors. I was rather surprised to find her here at school the next day however."

"Maybe she didn't want to miss schoolwork." Chouji suggested.

Some of the girls whom had congregated around the guys' table exchanged looks. Some glares were sent Sakura's way.

"I doubt it," Kiba put in. "Though she does seem studious," He added.

"Indeed, she's the top of the class in females." Shino stated.

"Maybe it was her youthful enthusiasm!" Rock Lee exclaimed, or rather, his version of suggesting something.

"No," Neji disagreed, "it's something else."

"It's her defiance," Gaara hissed, his eyes in a narrowed glare at her.

"Whaddaya mean?" Naruto asked, slurping on ramen noodles.

"The little _Neko _stood against me in Art class," Gaara growled. "She punches well too."

At this, Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "She struck you?" He inquired, his eyes dancing with curiosity about this new enigma.

"Yes," Gaara replied through gritted teeth.

Neji chuckled. "That must have wounded your pride. How did she manage to hit you?" He asked.

Gaara was silent for a few moments. His gaze softened and now was contemplative. He frowned, his slips twisting into a half smile half snarl. He was confused by the look of it.

"Gaara?" Naruto picked up on his comrade's trepidation.

"I don't know," Gaara started slowly. "Her arm reacted quickly, as if on its own accord. She seemed surprised that she had done it herself." He answered.

"Well that's very interesting," Shikamaru intoned. "Why don't you go talk to her, Sasuke?"

Gaara said something before Sasuke could reply. "Why would he want to talk to _Neko_?" He asked, a bit of curiosity leaking into his voice.

"We intend to play with her. Sasuke becomes her boyfriend and we get to see all of her little quirks," Shino stated monotonously.

"Ah," Gaara murmured and leaned back in his chair, his arm crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have matters to attend to," Sasuke stood and tossed his empty fries container into the trash.

He then briskly strode over to Sakura's table and, aware that several eyes were on him, sat down next to her. "Hello," He greeted.

"Hello," She replied, turning to look at him nonchalantly. She didn't know why he was talking to her all of a sudden but her mind worked in various ways and she analyzed the situation quickly. Thus, she decided to uncaring.

"You are Haruno Sakura-san correct?" He asked her. It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed, Uchiha-san." She replied. She knew well of him and all of the squealing girls that trailed after him.

"Hn," He said. He looked as if her were waiting for her to say more. When he was met with silence, he smirked. "I hear that you upset Gaara-san." He broached this subject elegantly.

"I did?" She looked at him with innocent inquisitive eyes. "Who is he, again?" She was feigning ignorance and he knew it. He thought he'd humor her.

"The table across from us, the red-haired one that is surely glaring at you, this very moment." He replied smoothly, a smirk on his face as her emerald eyes traveled to meet Gaara's.

"I remember now. He broke my concentration, being noisy. It irritated me so I irritated him," She replied.

"You irritated him?" He asked, raising his eyebrow once more.

"Mhm," She answered, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Tell me, is punching someone irritating them? Or is it stepping over the line of irritation a little?" He whispered.

His rainwater scent filled her nostrils. "Can I call a friend?" She asked, wittingly.

He leaned back and smirked. "All out of quarters." He stated. "If you can punch him, why not punch those three girls instead of waiting for rescue?" He hissed.

"You mean you to rescue me, I presume. Well, thank-you Uchiha, for coming to my rescue. Now if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave." She said, packing up her lunch-pale. She flashed him a smile and took her exit.

She left a very bemused but a little stunned Uchiha sitting at her table. A small smirk graced his pale features. He had noticed her smile, but also her emerald eyes, a his of malevolence in those verdant depths. _This,_ he decided, _is going to be fun._


	3. Worlds

**So hi. It's Ita again. None of the Naruto stuff belongs to me. That's still to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I also have written who the quote belongs to.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the last but I hope it will satiate you.**

**Please read and review.**

Nietzche wrote, "The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe."

Sakura had finished up her day easily. Whispers surrounded her and eyes flitted to her at least every minute. She ignored everything and kept going about her day as usual. She packed up her bag, slipping _Vergil_ into it carefully. She pulled a jacket out of her locker and slipped it on, the hood of it covering her head. She pulled on her shoulder bag and shut the locker and locked it.

Turning around she exited with the shuffling students. It wasn't raining today so she pulled off her hood and kept walking. She planned to head to the library after school to investigate into the legendary Kyuubi and its brothers, the other eight bijuu. She was curious as to how the Yondaime managed to take down the Kyuubi as it was the most powerful. She sighed and rolled her eyes at how childish she was. It was a fairy tale but she was so drawn into it with such curiosity she couldn't let go.

She had reached the boundaries of the school grounds, At this she looked around, sensing presences she thought to not be terribly innocent. "Show yourselves," She stated bravely.

Three girl appeared within her peripheral vision. One of them looked smug and snotty, as if the leader. Another looked like she wanted to kill Sakura. The third looked snobbish but had a twinge of guilt in her eyes.

"Hey, why did you talk to Sasuke-kun?" The snot said.

"He engaged me in conversation, I merely thought it polite to respond." Sakura answered in reply. "As you have now."

"Who said you could?" The killer said.

"Who said I couldn't?" Sakura merely flung back her words.

"Look, bitch, we don't want you to, so we said," The snob stated.

"Ah see, that's where your logic goes wrong," Sakura took a step back as she felt their presence overwhelming. "If I were to accept, which is quite foolish on my part, counting that there is no credibility to this argument, it would not be viable."

"Quit the psycho-babble and tell us you won't talk to him again." The snot nodded to the killer and the killer swung for a slap to Sakura.

However, Sakura wouldn't have any of that. She caught the killer by the wrist and twisted it, eliciting a squeak of pain from the girl. "Now, _kiddo_, if you don't want your arm broken I suggest you _back the fuck off_." Sakura growled, getting a little aggravated.

The killer squeaked and wrenched back, hiding behind the snob. The snot snorted derisively, as if her threat was useless. "You wouldn't hurt me, my father can get you expelled." She took a few steps forward to be in front of Sakura. "You don't want that, do you?" She asked condescendingly.

"You and your father can shove it." She ground out, her anger flaring. How dare she threaten that, when she only spoke to Sasuke because he engaged her into conversation.

The snot brought her arm forward, almost slapping Sakura. However the blossom ducked, grabbing that arm and twisting it around her back, the snot's hand just over her shoulder blade. It cracked, obviously not used to being flexible.

"Okay," Sakura sighed. "Let's see. If I move you wrist up like _this_," She inched it up a little, causing the snot the hiss in pain. "It hurts like hell. So. If you don't want your elbow to reach your shoulder blade and never have use to your arm I suggest you _fuck off_." She growled.

Watching the snot's head nodded vigorously, Sakura let go. All three fled, the snot whimpering. She turned and looked at Sakura for a few seconds. "She's a psycho-bitch," The killer whispered beside the snot. The snot's eyes widened and she sprinted faster than the other two.

"Remind me not to piss you off, un." A male voice said behind her.

Sakura whirled around, completely surprised. Her genius mind could only offer her an unintelligent reply. "Huh?" She sputtered.

The tall male in front of her vaguely motioned in the direction the three had fled. Sakura took in his features, long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, azure inquisitive eyes. Lanky build, quite tall. "I'm Deidara, un. What's your name?" He introduced himself.

"Sakura," She took a step back as she realized the proximity of which they were standing. She managed to bump into someone else and she whirled around to apologize. "I'm sorry—" She cut herself off as she was faced with another Uchiha. High cheekbones, black hair tied back in a small ponytail at his nape, deep onyx eyes, pale complexion.

"Hello," He greeted her as if she hadn't just bumped into him. "Deidara, what are you doing here?" He raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"Just saw this little firecracker scare off some girls in our grade. Fawning after your little brother, un." The blonde grinned at the stoic Uchiha. "Threatened to break their arms, un."

Now the Uchiha's attention was on Sakura as she moved away. "Is this true?"

"Well, it depends on your point of view." She answered quickly. "You're both two grades higher, aren't you?"

"We are." A new voice entered the conversation.

Sakura took another step back. She faced a red-haired boy that looked her age. He smiled gently at her. "Hello." She said shyly. Deidara was to her left, Itachi, her right. The four of them formed a square.

"Hello." The boy replied. "I'm Sasori. Itachi, we must leave now, Pein wants to speak with us." He looked to the eldest Uchiha.

"Hn," He stated, looking to Deidara.

The blonde nodded and smiled at Sakura. "Nice meeting you, we can have lunch together tomorrow, if you want, un." He said.

"Sure," Sakura agreed.

The three of them started to walk away from her. She sighed, a frown adorning her features and then she started her walk home.

She was nearing her house when she found a figure leaning against her front door. She burrowed her brows and contemplated on who would be there. She didn't think one of the people from her mom's team would be there. She knew her dad was buried in a homicide case.

She finally made it to the driveway and saw the shock of red hair. _Sasori?_ She then noted the jade green eyes and found it was Gaara.

She immediately scowled and walked up to her door, intending to ignore him. Placing her finger under the door knob it clicked and she opened it. She was about to step inside when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "What?" She asked, already having her fill of irritation for the day.

"Why so angry, _Neko_?" Gaara asked with intrigue as he saw the irritation in her eyes.

"You decided to irritate me more and it's Sakura. Not that hard to remember." She pulled away from his grasp and slammed the door quickly in his face. She then slipped off her shoes and calmly made her way to her room. She entered it, unceremoniously dumping her bag at the foot of her bed and pulling _Vergil_ out of it. She then flopped on her bed and started reading.

- - - - -

Whispers followed her everywhere. She was started to get really, really irritated. No wonder she didn't like interfering with anything, it just bugged her more. She placed _Vergil_ in her locker and pulled out her lunch-pale. She shut her locker and started her way to the cafeteria. She knew if she stayed for a few moments to read, she would just get even more pissed off at the way people whispered, thinking she couldn't hear at all.

She entered the cafeteria, searching for an empty table. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. She jumped and looked to see Deidara.

"Sorry Saku, un." He smiled boyishly, his other hand holding onto some poutine. He steered her around the large tables, eyes and whispers following the two. "You're quite popular with the rumours, un." He pointed out.

Sakura got used to his arm and she smiled. "It's irritating the hell out of me." She replied.

"Want to punch someone out?" He asked, grinning.

"Preferably I'd rather they stop. Since I know that's not going to happen, I'll just ignore them." She said, a smile adorning her features, lighting up her whole face.

"Okay, un. Here we are," He stated, reaching a table.

"Hello Itachi-san, Sasori-san." She smiled at the two. Both of the nodded their acknowledgement. Deidara sat down beside Sasori and Sakura sat across from Deidara, beside Itachi.

Sakura got into a conversation with Deidara and Sasori about art, talking amiably with them while Itachi spoke every once in awhile. She felt someone sit beside her. She turned her head slightly to see a male with silver slicked back hair. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way but he wore nothing underneath.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" He growled, his eyes looking at her in curiosity.

"Haruno Sakura, two grades below you," She replied, frowning at how he described her. "Yourself?" She asked.

"Hidan," He grinned. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, directing the question to Deidara.

"Nothing! What the hell do you think?" She growled in offense.

"That is," Deidara smirked.

"Nothing she fucking says. Absolutely fucking nothing. Are you sure?" Hidan looked at her now.

"Yeah, I'm _fucking _sure, thanks." She mocked his use of profanity.

"I like her." He told the males at the table.

"She's very likeable." Deidara grinned.

"I am sitting right here." She huffed irritably.

"They just like to provoke people," Sasori spoke up.

"Oh I see." Sakura suddenly got very quiet.

"What's up pinky?" Deidara asked her, curious as to why her emotions could change so quickly.

"It's going to be irritating." She muttered under her breath.

Itachi heard it though and he raised an elegant brow.

"What is?" He inquired of her.

Sakura was taken aback by the Uchiha, she expected him not to speak to her at all. "Well, me sitting with you all is sure to bring about more rumours what with your brother spasmodically getting an interest in me. Also the fact that I let my temper slip a little—" At this Deidara guffawed derisively. "More rumours are to be created that I'm a psycho."

Now Itachi was genuinely interested into the girl's foresight. "You're worried about that?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest. The rumours don't interest it's just words that bored little morons say and spread around for their own entertainment. I'm just saying it'll be irritating." She answered. "Sorry that ranted a little.

The Uchiha's intrigue only increased.

"What an interesting view." A new voice entered the conversation, that of a females. She saw the female situated herself on the other side of Itachi, blue hair noticeable in the room, just as her pink hair was.

"Indeed," Sakura turned to look on Sasori's other side, where a male with orange hair that stuck out at odd end sat. "I'm Pein," he stated.

"Sakura," She couldn't help but introduce herself.

"Konan," The female gave her a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura grinned.

"I take it this is whom you were speaking of Deidara-san?" Pein inquired, his odd eyes quivering over to the blonde.

"It is, un." Deidara confirmed.

"Would you like to continue eating with us? I find you rather intriguing." Pein's piercing gaze swivelled back to the flower.

"Sure, I usually eat by myself, anyway." Sakura smiled gently at him, knowing that his words were not an insult, but more to the truth.

"Good." Pein gave her an encouraging smirk.

- - - - -

One of the things Sakura learned about herself is that she is observant. However, sometimes she didn't notice things that did not interest her. Therefore she found herself in a very odd predicament. See, the history teacher had just given her an assignment about the Yondaime. At this she was inwardly thrilled. However due to her lack of observance and usually she noted who was in her class she was inwardly horrified that Uchiha Sasuke was assigned as her partner.

Which is how she ended up sitting next to him, their desks together. She buried her face in _Vergil_ fully intent on doing the assignment by herself and talking to Kakashi after class about working by herself. She was in the middle of reading a particularly interesting article of information when her precious book was rudely snatched from her grasp.

Immediately angry emerald eyes flew to meet calm onyx ones. "Uchiha—" She started but was cut off by him.

"Why were you sitting with my brother at lunch?" He inquired.

"Why are you questioning who I choose to sit with?" Sakura groaned inwardly, knowing that several pairs of eyes were discreetly watching the exchange with nosiness.

"Itachi chooses his comrades carefully and after much consideration," The younger Uchiha stated.

"If you're so desperate to know, I happen to be of intrigue, no Uchiha-san, that's not a vegetable." She snapped back, implying that his intelligence wasn't of high caliber.

"What I find inexplicable is that no one seemed to notice your existence until only a few days ago, why is that?" he raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Until only a few days ago, I didn't care much for anyone else. However, a certain person decided to disturb the balance and push himself into my world. Thus resulting in a chain reaction of event that led you and I to this point, Uchiha. I suggest you stop meddling with my world and stick to yours. I'll stay in my world where I am comfortable and you got back to your world with your _narcissistic friends_ and _squealing girls_." She growled.

"And if I don't?" The Uchiha was so icily calm, so arrogant, it made Sakura even more aggravated.

"You will be forcibly thrust from my world, as you are an _outsider_." At that time the bell rang. Sakura spoke with such finality, she gathered all of her books and quickly exited the room.

The youngest Uchiha was all the more intrigued by this new puzzle.


	4. Friends

**Hey it's Ita-ta again. Here's the next chapter, I'm exhausted.**

**Please review dammit, I broke 4000 words.**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, the songs don't and the artists don't.**

**"Walking with a friend in the dark is much better than walking alone in the light." Helen Keller.**

"Deidara, wait up!" She called and the blonde turned to see who it was. When he had, a grin spread across his features. She finally arrived at his side, it was lunch time and Friday, she had money to buy her lunch.

"Hey Saku," He grinned at her and put an arm around her shoulders. The week had passed in a blur, she was getting used to hanging out with the Akatsuki. It was what they called their group of friends. She was considered one herself.

"How was trigonometry?" She asked, grinning at the frown that appeared on the blond's face.

"It totally sucks," He groaned. "Anko won't let up, un." He gave her a sad look and Sakura laughed. "Awwwh, muffin." With that they headed to the cafeteria.

Whispers still spread all over about Sakura. She was slowly getting used to it though. After all she had set off a large amount of rumours after she had handed in the history assignment, stating that she could not work with Uchiha Sasuke.

Many thought she was insane, hanging out with Akatsuki, not being affected by their looks and not standing to work with Sasuke. They were incredulous as she became fast friends with the Akatsuki was often seen with one of them. Once, she had been walking and talking with Hidan and he had yelled at some people who were looking at them oddly. She had started to laugh at his use of profanity in the hall and everything.

"Saku, hellooooo are you in there?" Deidara waved his hand in front of her face.

Shaking out of her reverie she grinned at him and apologized sheepishly. Deidara just laughed an they made their way to the line.

Both Sakura and Deidara ordered poutine, their favourite. After retrieving it, they made their way to their usual table. Sakura sat beside Itachi, Deidara beside Sasori. They always sat in the same seats, the same order.

They got into a conversation about music, Sakura could usually get Itachi to say something as well as Pein and Konan to join in. She talked amiably with them, often when replying to Hidan she would use vulgarity in mock irritation. Pein stated he liked classical music, particularly piano and saxophone pieces. Sakura whole-heartedly agreed, saying the piano was her favourite instrument. Konan liked classical as well and soft-rock. Sasori agreed with her in saying soft-rock was good music. Hidan, between mouthfuls of miso ramen, mumbled he adored metal music. Sakura had smiled and said she liked some metal but not excessively. Deidara agreed with her and said he also liked one country singer, Johnny Cash. Sakura had agreed, glad she wasn't the only one that liked other cultures' music. The only one that hadn't said anything was Itachi.

"What kind of music do you like, Itachi?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"I don't really listen to music." He answered reluctantly.

"What?" She asked, an incredulous look on her face. She then noticed the frown that was adorning the eldest Uchiha's features. "Okay you have to come with me after school." She immediately announced.

He raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smile. "Why?"

"Because I am going to show what I like for music," She grinned at him, crossing her arms in finality.

"Can I come too?" Deidara asked in curiosity.

"Sure," She smiled.

"I'm going to come too then," Hidan declared.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Because I want to, dammit." He growled.

"Could we all come?" Pein asked, his odd eyes trained on her.

"Sure, if you want," Sakura smiled. It was the first time they would come to her house but she was fine with that. "My dad's working on another homicide case and my mom's buried in bones, so they won't be home."

"How is the case going?" Itachi asked her in interest.

A few days ago they had figured out that their fathers worked in the same field.

"Pretty good, they have a suspect they're interrogating today." She answered easily.

"What kind of case is your mother working?" Sasori asked.

"She says it's messy, she's still trying to figure out cause of death." She replied. "Said there were post-mortem injuries as well." She cringed.

"Ah," The redhead replied, quickly changing the subject. "How has your art been going?"

Sakura launched into a conversation with them all again, describing her work. The rest of lunch was spent talking about art.

- - - - -

"We're here," Sakura said, as she led them up her driveway. She placed her finger under the doorknob, unlocking it and stepping in, holding open the door.

The rest of them traipsed in, taking off their shoes and taking in the art pieces that lined the walls. They were only in the front hall so it was a little cramped.

Shutting the door behind her, she slipped off her shoes and squeezed past, heading through the door that led to the living room. She headed over to the music system and opened the cabinet, crouching down.

"Have a seat," She said as she started looking through CDs. She then pulled out one she loved and put it in the system.

"Oh I love this song," Konan smiled at Sakura.

"Oh man, this is girly." Hidan groaned as he flopped on the couch, covering his ears with a pillow.

_For The Nights I Can't Remember_ filled the room. Pain, who liked hearing Konan sing, was particularly joyful when she started to sing to the chorus.

Sakura couldn't help but grin at the disgusted face Hidan was making. "It's a mix CD, Hidan, you'll like the next song." She smiled at him as his expression turned curious.

The question in his eyes quickly turned to happiness and understanding as _Prayers of the Refugee_ came on. His face broke into a grin as he started bobbing his head to the music.

Sakura looked to Itachi, seeing that he seemed to like it as well. A smirk was on his face. He was looking at Hidan, watching how the vulgar guy was enjoying his music.

The next song was _Walk the Line_ and Sakura laughed out loud at how wide Deidara's eyes got. The truth was, she enjoyed all kinds of music from all over the place.

Sasori was grinning at the blonde's reaction. He looked at Sakura, his eyes telling her his appreciation.

She watched as Itachi's face broke into a small smile. She sat on the floor next to the sound system. Looking at everyone, they seemed comfortable with being in her home. Deidara and Sasori both sat on the couch with Hidan. Itachi sat in an armchair and Pein sat in the other armchair with Konan on the armrest beside him.

Sakura grinned at the next upbeat piece that came on. It was a piano piece of _Tatakau Monotachi_. She watched as Pein's face lit up in recognition. Each of them listened to the piano, Sakura swaying to the music. Itachi liked this song too, it seemed.

She smiled and again was content with whom she had chosen to be friends with. She knew that these were people that didn't trust very easily as was she. They had been brought together however and she wouldn't have anyone else as her closest friends.

She was startled out of her thoughts as _Mr. Brightside_ came onto the speakers. She looked at Sasori, a smile threatening to spill onto her face. Sasori started to chuckle as he was looking at her with amusement.

"Is this my song?" He asked.

"Well, it's soft rock...?" She grinned and started to giggle. Deidara chuckled and Hidan joined in their mirth.

The song ended as she stood and paused the music. "You don't want to hear the next one," She said, colour rising to her features.

_Now_, Itachi was interested. "Why?" he asked.

"What?" She asked, taken aback by the question.

"Why can't we listen to it?" Sasori asked.

"It's my song." Sakura looked off to the side, avoiding their curious gazes.

They each could see the emotions on her face, the sadness and betrayal, the despair.

It was Itachi who stood and strode over to her. He pressed the play button, the music starting to play immediately. They listened to it, all unfamiliar with the song. It was _Welcome to my Life_, Deidara could see Sakura's eyes start to water. Hidan saw the way her lower lip trembled. Pein and Konan noticed how her whole body was tense. Sasori was the first to notice the saline tracks running down her face.

Without warning, Itachi's hand shot out and grasped her shoulder, making her turn around. He immediately stilled, a frown adorning his features.

Deidara was the first to speak, his voice low and soft. "What is it Sakura?"

"My parents are dead." She whispered almost inaudibly but everyone could hear it. "They were killed when I was two. My adoptive father was on the homicide case when he found me in the cradle. He and my adoptive mother took me in." Her voice wavered and her tremulous emerald eyes looked up at Itachi and to everyone else in the room. "The song kind of says it all," She whispered.

To everyone's surprise, Itachi pulled her into a hug. It was his instinct to do so. His arms were tight around her and she slowly relaxed and hugged him back. She pulled away and gave him a wobbly smile. Immediately, she was in a crushing hug from Sasori and Deidara. Hidan gave her a bear-hug and Konan patted her back comfortingly. Pein ruffled her hair in affection.

The song ended and it was quiet in the room. Konan used her sleeve to dry off the tears from the younger girl's cheeks. Sakura looked at each of them and managed a small smile. She realized the Akatsuki made a small family in itself. She also realized, she was very glad to be part of that family.

- - - - -

A month had passed and winter was creeping in on Konoha. It was blistering cold and snow had started falling. The rumours had become quiet and people no longer looked at Sakura oddly. It was a Monday, the week before the Christmas holidays. Konoha High let students wear their own clothes the week before Christmas holidays. Therefore Sakura was in a black Ramones shirt and white cargo pants, black and white snowflake barrettes in her hair. White iPod wires hung over her collar, contrasting in the black backdrop of her shirt. She was surprised to see Deidara coming into the building, a black cloak with red clouds on it being worn by him. His hair was down, a black tweed deeto hat on his head. She strode over to him and gave him a smile.

"Hey Dei," She greeted.

"Hi, Saku," He grunted, his voice low, cheeks red from the cold. "It's fricking freezing out there." He growled. She smiled as they travelled to his locker. "Nice shirt un," He said, looking at the aforementioned shirt.

"Thanks," She smiled. She waited as her put his navy blue shoulder bag into his locker and shrugged off his cloak, hanging it up. She let out a giggle at his shirt, which was a sunny yellow with blue lettering, _I am multi-talented, I can talk and piss you off at the same time!_

"What, un?" Deidara asked, shutting and locking his locker.

"Your shirt's funny," She smiled and together, they navigated through the crowds to the cafeteria where they could meet with rest of the Akatsuki.

She saw Sasori first, clad in a pair of blue evisu jeans and a jade green billabong shirt. He also wore black vans. He was talking with Konan who wore an indigo lolita dress. Pein was behind her, wearing a black shirt and a pair of black jeans.

They arrived by them and greeted them. Sakura burst out laughing at Hidan's white t-shirt that was a mockery of the wheel of fortune. It had boxes that had the letters "G Fck Yrslf" on and blanks in the respective places. At the bottom of the boxes, it says, "Would you like to buy a vowel?" He also wore light blue jeans.

"The shirt suits you, Hidan," She grinned at him.

He smirked back at her and thanked her.

Itachi wore a red shirt and black cargo pants with red lining on them. The clan symbol was on his left sleeve, just before the shoulder. "Hello," he greeted her, taking in her outfit.

"I like your pants, cargos are comfy," Sakura grinned.

"Yeah," He agreed. They got into a conversation and the bell rung.

They parted ways for their classes, Sakura slipped her earphones in her ears, scrolling through the music and decided to listen to some _Gackt_. She made it to her locker, iPod attached to her hip in a beige case, music blaring loudly. She pulled out her art supplies and shut her locker with her foot, freeing her hand holding the lock and locked it. She then headed down the hall, music still playing.

- - - - -

It was the last day before the holidays and Sakura had gotten each of the Akatsuki presents. She was glad that there was now a peaceful lull in the rumours and Sasuke hadn't changed that. She pulled out her shoulder bag with all of the presents in it and made her way to the cafeteria, money in her shoulder bag for lunch. She wore a pink off-the-shoulder shirt, a black skirt the puffed out a little flaring out at the knees, high-rise pink converse very visible. They covered black and pink striped knee-high socks. The converse off-based the elegant look the other clothing gave her. She had a black beret on her head. She purposefully entered the cafeteria, heading for the table and carefully placing her bag on the table, taking her place beside Itachi.

He raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. "What's in there?" He asked, his hand shooting out from his sleeve of his black My Chemical Romance shirt. Sakura had given it to him after he said he particularly liked them.

She immediately swatted it away, for she knew he'd want to know what was in it as quickly as possible, with or without her permission. He, like her, had an insatiable hunger for knowledge. She grinned at him as he chuckled. "Presents." She said.

"Really?" Deidara asked her. Hidan looked at her in curiosity as did the rest of the table.

"For each of you," She said, taking in each of their excited faces.

"Hell yeah," Hidan grinned, his eyes gleaming.

She procured a small black wrapped present and handed it to Itachi.

"Why him first?" Sasori asked, a hint of protest leaking into his voice.

She smiled as Itachi carefully unwrapped it, revealing three CDs, _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love_, _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, _and_ The Black Parade._ He smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thank-you," He said softly.

"You're welcome." She replied. She then pulled out a green wrapped box, handing it to Sasori.

Wordlessly, Sasori opened it to reveal a sketchpad and assorted pencils. He looked up at her, surprise in his features. "How did—"

"I investigated," She smiled as he did, glad he liked it. She then pulled out a slender rectangular box, wrapped in silver and handed it to Hidan.

He viciously ripped off the paper and looked at the casing. "Fuck, you didn't have to get me this," he said, opening the case and revealing a sterling silver chain with a skull and crossbones charm attached. He put it around his neck and grinned wholeheartedly at her.

"You're fucking welcome!" She grinned.

At this she pulled out a light yellow wrapped present and handed it to Deidara. He, in turn, ripped it off and grinned at her. A clay bird was in a glass casing.

"Thanks, un." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome," His eyes gleamed in happiness.

Pulling out an orange-red wrapped package she handed it to Pein. He looked at her in surprise and carefully unwrapped it. A black notebook fell into his palms, white sketched into it, _Pein's Writing. _His odd eyes swivelled to look at her. "Thank-you," he said softly.

"You're welcome." She turned to Konan and pulled out an indigo wrapped box. Inside a white origami wax candle flower lay inside glass casing. "It's vanilla," She said uncertainly.

"I like it," Konan smiled at her in appreciation.

"Yay," Sakura smiled in elation. She got up. "I'll be right back, I gotta get some food, no rifling through my bag," She teased.

Five minutes later she returned, holding hot poutine in her hands. Settling back beside Itachi and Hidan, she started to eat.

They got into a conversation about what they were to do over the holidays. Sakura had finished her poutine and gave the container to Hidan, who, from his seat, tossed it ten feet into the trash can. Her attention was brought to Deidara as he seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, Saku, un, we got you something too," He said, nodding to Pein.

Sakura looked curiously at Pein, who procured a black cloak. It wasn't just any cloak, it had red clouds on it. Over the past week, she discovered each of them had one. She realized now that they were giving her one as a sign that she truly belonged.

Her eyes watered as he passed it to Konan, who passed it to Sasori, who passed it to Itachi, who passed it to Deidara who passed it to Hidan who handed it to her. She carefully took it into her hands, enjoying the soft texture of it and hugging it to her chest. "Thank-you, all of you, so, so much," She smiled, her voice wobbly with joy.

"You're welcome," Itachi spoke everyone's sentiments.

"This is the best Christmas ever." She announced. "I know it."

- - - - -

This was the worst history class ever. She was running late and ended up in a desk beside Uchiha Sasuke, whom she was blatantly ignoring. He also wore casual clothes, a navy blue shirt with the clan's symbol on the back and blue jeans, airwalks covered his feet. She had one earphone in her ear while she listened to Kakashi with the other.

They were then given individual work and the noise level had risen to a dull roar.

"You are part of the Akatsuki now?" Sasuke had turned his attention to her, his onyx eyes surveying her outfit. He decided it looked good on her and definitely brought more eyes of the male population of the school to her. He noticed that she didn't even realize it.

"Yes," She replied simply, eyes not leaving her paper. She was quickly writing some of the things down in English some in Japanese.

"What happened to not letting anyone in your world?" he inquired, watching the way her emerald eyes glimmered in interest of what she was writing.

"They are trustworthy," She stated, looking to the textbook for more information on something that piqued her interest.

"I am not?" He inquired, brow furrowing in consternation.

"No." She replied simply.

"How do you know?" He inquired, his hand shooting out just like his brother, attempting to snatch the pen away from her hand. He was surprised when she reactively flipped her pencil quickly around and stabbed his retreating wrist. He let out a hiss of displeasure at the pricking sensation that was the lead poking his skin.

"You are simply not trustworthy, Uchiha," She answered, flipping the pencil around her fingers again and writing more.

"Why do you address me by my last name if you trust another Uchiha?" he asked, his eyes narrowing irritably.

"I call you Uchiha because I simply do not like you. Itachi is my friend and comrade." She answered, still not looking at him, flipping a page in her textbook.

"Itachi doesn't do friendship or camaraderie." He replied in a growl.

Sakura snorted derisively. "I know more about him than you do, Uchiha. You're his younger brother." She wrote her name in Japanese and English lettering at the top of the page.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked of her.

"I'm working," She answered.

Sasuke was slowly losing patience. His hand shot out again, this time successfully snatching her paper. "You aren't now."

Emerald flashed in fury at the youngest Uchiha. "Give that back!" She hissed, a low growl rumbling in her throat.

"Or what?" He asked, raising a dark elegant eyebrow.

"Or I'll rip your pretty little head off," She growled, making a grab at it. Several people were watching the interaction.

"Oh? You're saying I'm good-looking?" He let a smirk grace his lips, telling her he was toying with her.

"Fuck no." She was getting aggravated and Hidan-influence was working its charm.

"Such a mouth," he taunted.

"Hang on a sec, will you?" He watched in interest as she twisted in her seat. Kakashi had left the room for something and some of the people looked at her oddly. "Will you fucking stop staring so I can have a fucking conversation, dammit?" She growled to them.

All of them turned away and quickly occupied themselves.

"Where were we?" She turned back to him in a deceptively sweet voice.

"You were saying how good-looking I was." He smirked.

"And I replied 'Fuck no' okay, yeah I remember." She made a grab for the paper again. "Why must you antagonize me, Uchiha?"

"I merely wish to speak with you, but you won't give me the time of day." he answered easily.

"Right, see, this is where your thick skull comes in. Bug some other girl, there's plenty of them that want a piece of you," She replied.

"You are a girl." he stated.

"Great observation, Einstein. Well we're fucking talking now. What do you want?" She glared at him with angry eyes.

"How am I not trustworthy?" He inquired, answering with a question.

"You're irritating the hell out of me." She hissed and snatched at the paper again, which he easily evaded. She was leaning forward, reaching out to get it, failing because his arm was longer. "Give me the fucking paper and maybe we'll talk."

"I'll keep the paper and we'll talk." He answered, a smirk playing across his features.

"Okay, that's it. Fuck you." Just like that her arm shot out, fingers straight, thumb curled, (A/N: Think of the way the Hyuuga hold their hands in gentle fist style.) stabbing into his stomach, thus winding him. He keeled over from lack of air and surprise. She snatched the paper as the bell went.

She even went so far as to say, "have a nice day, Uchiha," and out of the room she went.

- - - - -

It was the end of the day and all of the Akatsuki wore their cloaks, including Sakura. They decided to meet in the parking lot before they parted ways for the holidays. She hugged each and every one of them.

Slowly after a few minutes of talking, everyone parted. Itachi was the last to leave. "Thank-you for the CDs, again, Sakura." he said to her. "I have something for you," he pulled out a pink and black striped scarf out of his bag. Carefully, he wrapped around her to his contentment, a smile playing on his lips that she let him.

She smiled at him, her cheeks red for the cold. She felt the woolen scarf with her black gloved hands with appreciation. She then flung her arms around him in a friendly hug.

He hugged her back and for a few moments, they shared body heat. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Come to the compound over the holidays, the others will be there sometime as well, I'll send an e-mail." he whispered in her ear.

"Okay, I'd love to." She smiled up at him.

"Alright, have a Merry Christmas and happy holidays." Itachi bade her farewell as she waved and wished him well.

"See you later, Itachi." She grinned as he walked away. She put an earphone in her ear under her black hat and cranked up the _Three Days Grace_.

Onyx eyes watched the whole scene from the upper floor window. _This would not do_.


	5. Family

**Hello, it's Ita-ta again. Just a note ETA is estimated time of arrival. You'll understand what I mean when you read this. Please review, I've started on the next chapter already, I'd like the encouragement. I sort of don't like how this chapter turned out. Just let me know what you think.**

**Naruto does not belong to me, just the idea. I don't own any other of the cultural references.**

**Anthony Brandt wrote, "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family."**

It was the morning of December 25th, eight o'clock in the morning. Sakura was trudging out of her room, as she had just woken up. She wore pink pyjamas, little teddy bears on the pants, a big teddy bear on the front of the shirt wearing a blue scarf. She headed into the kitchen where she put on the kettle for tea and the coffee maker for her parents. Miraculously, they both had the day off today. It was a rarity, as her mother was a forensic anthropologist and her father was in the FBI.

She smiled as she heard light footsteps of her father. He was also formally in the army, as a sniper. He was always light-footed so she knew who was who. Her mother had slightly heavier footfalls.

"Coffee?" She turned and saw him poking his head in the doorway, unshaven and sleepy.

"Uh huh," He smiled at her and vanished for a few moments.

She listened to the silence, pouring two mugs of coffee, the kettle hadn't boiled yet. She heard both her parents making their way to the kitchen and she turned to see them in the doorway.

"Thanks, hon." Her mother took one of the mugs and added sugar and milk to it.

"Yeah hon, thanks," Her father took it black, the kettle started whistling, indicating it was boiling.

She poured herself a mug and turned to her mother and father. "Can we open presents while this steeps?" She asked, eyes showing innocent excitement.

"Uh huh," Her father smiled, sipping more of his coffee.

They all stampeded out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the living room where a gigantic Christmas tree sat, several presents underneath.

Her father grabbed the stockings and gave them each to their respective owners. "So long as I don't find a bullet in here, I'll be happy," He was referring to a book he recently read where it meant if you found a bullet in your stocking, you'd be dead before the new year.

"Try toothpaste and shaving cream, otou-san," Sakura grinned as her father held both unwrapped gifts out for them to see.

"All I've ever wanted," He put a hand to his heart.

"Well lucky you," Her mother nudged him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, hon," She held a perfume bottle from France.

Sakura opened one of her stocking stuffers, revealing two packages of Lindor milk chocolates. She grinned at her mother and father. "Oh how did you know?" She drawled out the last word to sound overly dramatic.

"Oh darling, we always know," Her father said, mimicking her.

"This is why you're not allowed to be in the same room for a large amount of time." her mother rolled her eyes at their antics, a smile on her face belying her complaint.

"Yeah, otou, for an FBI agent, you're such a softie," Sakura teased, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, he's my knight in shining FBI standardized body armour." Her mother smiled at her father and Sakura watched as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, you love him, he loves you, 'nuff said." She yawned, getting up. "Be right back I have to get my tea." She wandered into the hall, back into the kitchen where she added milk and sugar. She sipped it and heard the doorbell ringing, the tone _Carol of the Bells_.

Setting down the tea she hollered, "I'll get it!" She headed back into the hall down it towards the door. She started to say "It's probably one of the squints or an—" as she opened the door but abruptly stopped herself as she saw who was on the other side.

"Hello Sakura," Itachi stood on the doorstep, wearing the Akatsuki cloak. He was a little surprised when he swayed back from the force of her abruptly hugging him.

She pulled back and grinned. "I missed you!"

"I, as well," Itachi murmured, pulling her closer again so she could hear his words. "I was hoping you could come to the compound tomorrow, the Akatsuki will be there as well."

She loved how his soft tenor felt nice as it drifted into her ear. She pulled back and noticed the light sheen of sweat on his face. It was also more of a white tone of skin than usual. Emerald eyes sharpened. "I'd love to." She paused and knew both his hands were hidden in the sleeves. "What's wrong?" They flickered back to the onyx in which they saw a flicker of pain.

"Just a sparring match with my brother, my hand—" He could not continue as she grabbed his wrist, mindful of his hand and rolled up the sleeve. The index finger was slightly distorted, bent the wrong way.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?!" Angry emerald eyes glared up at him. They softened as she saw a bit of pain and guilt.

"I...dislike hospitals." He answered, his soft tone never wavering.

At that, she literally pulled him into her house, reaching back and shutting the door behind them. Before Itachi could say anything, Sakura called into the living room. "Mom! Can you help put your anthropology skills to work?"

"What's wrong Saku, you didn't bend your wrist back like last month, did you?" A voice called back. Shuffling footsteps were heard.

"No, mom, that was dad's fault anyway, he told me we were going to freaking paint ball," Sakura called back to her mother, as she motioned for Itachi to take off his shoes.

"Oh yeah, dear, that was my fault. I failed to mention that we were doing self-defense," Her father had a tone to it that indicated he was holding back laughter.

Her mother came into view before Sakura could retort to her father. She saw her mother's eyes immediately travel to Itachi's hand, she had a knack for sniffing out broken bones.

"Oh dear, who's your friend?" Then her face lit up in recognition. "You look like that boy that—" Sakura cut off her mother.

"Okaa-san, this is Uchiha Itachi, brother to Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura stated. "Itachi, this is my mother, Hana Haruno."

"A pleasure to meet you," Itachi lowered his head in respect, his soft tenor a polite tone. "Sakura has said good things," He let a small smile grace his lips and dark onyx locked onto light blue.

"Oh, well that's good," Hana sounded a little breathless and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Forensic anthropologist Haruno, we have a broken finger that you need to fix," She announced pointedly, giving an exasperated look to Itachi. His smile widened because of that and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hon, you know how to set a finger, right?" Hana turned to her daughter.

"Sure she does," Her father's voice floated into the conversation.

Narrowed aquamarine gazed at calm onyx as the special agent of the FBI attempted to intimidate the Uchiha. Sakura rolled her eyes once more at the overprotectiveness of her father and the pride of Itachi.

"Jeez," She murmured as she felt Itachi move closer to her. She watched as her father's eyes narrowed even further and Itachi coolly looked back in challenge.

"Saku knows a lot of things from volunteering at the hospital," Her father added.

"Does she?" Itachi answered in his same soft tenor, a hint of intrigue in his voice but had the underlying bite of malice to it.

Sakura looked to her mother but to her surprise she was looking like she was about to break out in laughter. She could tell Hana was very amused at the whole situation.

Haruno Ryuu was a very overprotective father indeed.

Uchiha Itachi was faithful to his precious persons and fiercely protective.

Both were stubborn mules.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, alpha-males, I forbid you to be overprotective of me," She growled.

"Too late," Ryuu answered resolutely.

"Haruno-san, we both obviously are protective of Sakura." Itachi didn't miss the way Ryuu's brows furrowed at the way he addressed her so casually. "Thus we may come to a sort of agreement that we can get along," He finished.

"Answered like Fugaku himself," Her father answered, a smile finally replacing the menacing expression before.

"How do you know my father?" Itachi asked, an expression of surprise taking over his face.

"We served together, in the same unit." He father replied, a grin replacing the frown. "He was always a pain in the butt for survival training," He added.

"He was excessive?" Itachi inquired, his blank façade returning once more.

"Oh yeah," Ryuu chuckled.

"Okay, that's new." Sakura murmured. "Itachi, I'll take you into the kitchen so I can set your finger. Tou-san, Kaa-san, you can return to the living room, I'll only be a few minutes." She announced.

Her mother and father wasted no time in shuffling back down the hall into the living room. Sakura led Itachi into the kitchen, holding his wrist gently.

He couldn't help but notice the heat her hand gave off on his cool wrist. "Nice pyjamas," He murmured, a smirk taking place on his face.

Sakura whirled around, a flabbergasted expression written on her face. She noticed his smirk widened and he chuckled a little. "Th-thanks," She murmured, whirling back around to motion toward the table dumbly. He sat down, gracefully sliding into the chair as if he were in a play.

She then turned and crouched down so that she could retrieve bandages, a splint and Advil for the pain. She rummaged around in the cupboard, taking a few moments to do so.

"I was hoping that you could come to the compound tomorrow. Someone would be here to come get you of course, however, I can't come myself as father wishes to train at that time. He would come and get you an hour after noon." He stated calmly.

"How long would I stay?" She asked, straightening and shutting the cupboard doors.

"That is to your discretion," He replied, watching as she set everything neatly on the table.

"You're so formal," She mumbled, eliciting a smirk from him.

"So you have pointed out," He stated. "Many times."

"I know, I know." She grinned at him. "Hand," She said, as he held it out for her. She gently took it and held the splint under the finger. "Okay, this will hurt," Her emerald eyes looked over to him in concern.

"Hn," He murmured, conveying that it hurt already.

Nimbly, her finger snapped the bones back into place against the splint. She quickly grabbed the bandages and wrapped them tightly around the finger and splint. She took notice that he didn't make a sound but didn't miss the grimace that flitted on his face for a millisecond.

"There," She said softly, her hands unknowingly rubbing calming circles on his finger. They were lightly pressing on it so it didn't hurt.

Suddenly, he pulled her forward, causing her to lose balance. His hands grabbed her shoulders to balance her. Looking up, her face went crimson as her nose brushed his.

"Ah!" She squeaked, frozen to the spot.

His hand lifted up and carefully wiped a tear away from the side of her eye. "You're crying," She noted that he smelt like rainwater and there were cobalt slivers in his eyes.

Suddenly she reacted, moving backwards, she balanced herself, still crimson. "N-n-n-no I'm not!" She turned away, backing off quickly, shyly, putting up her defensive walls. She learned after everything she had been through, something she did was curl back into defence mechanisms when she was embarrassed or frightened. Holding her hands clasped together, hackles raised, shoulders hunched.

Her head shot up at his next words. "I'm sorry." He murmured. She looked at him with surprise, his eyes seeming sad and truly regretful.

She held up her hands in defence. "No, no. It's fine," She plastered a grin on her face and looked at him. "Okay, I guess I can come, I have to ask mom and dad first." He knew the grin was fake as he saw the hurt in her eyes. But he knew she switched tracks fast and soon that hurt was replaced with amusement. "I might have to hug dad a lot for me to go. Stupid overprotect—" She was looking away but squeaked as she felt warm arms wrap around her.

He inhaled her strawberry scent. "You know I wouldn't intentionally do anything to harm you," He murmured, breaking through all of her defences in one fell swoop.

Returning the embrace she smiled a little. "I know," She whispered. It struck her that pulling away from him showed that she did not trust him fully which she did, and hurt him. "I'm sorry," She added.

He pulled back, a small smile on those aristocratic features. "It's fine, thanks," he said.

"Anytime," She said softly.

"I should be leaving then," He said, taking a step away.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," She grinned up at him, implicating that she would come to the compound regardless of permission. She would not pass up a chance to see the Akatsuki again.

- - - - -

Sakura awoke in her new white pyjamas, sharply contrasting in colour to her red sheets. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes, letting out a large yawn. Slowly, grand emerald eyes opened to take in her room. A new sleek pink mac notebook sat on her desk, silent, but on. She languidly slipped out of her bed, careful to place her feet on her new fluffy slippers and not the cold hardwood floor.

Quickly pulling on the boot-shaped slippers, she shuffled over to her laptop. The Akatsuki had exchanged e-mails with their newest member before the holidays. She lifted the lid of her notebook, hearing it growl at her by making an exhale of air and a whirring noise. "Morning Sophia," She had named her that, because she felt that she needed a name, even if she was a computer. Sophia let out a high-pitched beep, indicating that she had signed into her e-mail messenger. She watched as the today news message popped up, covering the messenger. Clicking the exit button, the window faded out of existence, as such was the way of Windows Vista.

Finding Deidara online, she sent a message to him.

cherry-fall: Hey Dei! You up this early?

She grinned, thinking that he'd still be sleeping. She had remembered one occasion that he had fallen asleep at their table in the Café (their nickname for the cafeteria). She had poked him and he glared at her, falling asleep once more. Itachi had explained to her that he was not a morning person.

fleeting-art: Hardy freaking har har, Saku.

Sakura grinned at the wry reply, knowing that he probably had a coffee beside him at his desk. He was probably sitting in his chair, leaning against a pillow placed neatly behind him. She would even think he was dozing till the ping of his computer notified him that she was typing to him.

cherry-fall: Hee hee, Dei. Where are you?

fleeting-art: The Uchiha prefecture. Why?

cherry-fall: Is everyone else there?

fleeting-art: Hang on.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She waited a few moments and then her messenger beeped, notifying other people had come on. Bringing up that window, she smiled as every single name was highlighted. After all, the Akatsuki were all the people she had on her messenger. She added them all to the conversation, watching as the notifications filled the message page. She smiled as Hidan was the first to say something.

jashin-believe: HEY WHEN ARE YOU COMING OVER?

eyes-leader: No need to yell Hidan.

jashin-believe: I'm typing, how can I yell?

everlasting-puppeteer: You used caps lock, hence you are yelling.

jashin-believe: Hey, just coz you can look at me across the room with your door open doesn't mean you should, Sasori!

cherry-fall: He swears less on the computer.

fleeting-art: You noticed that?

origami-flower: It's very noticeable, not seeing a curse word every other word.

jashin-believe: Shut-up, Konan, I'm not that brusque, thanks.

Sakura laughed as she typed in her next entry. She felt as if they were all in the same room together, able to talk so easily like that. It was like she had her own family with the Akatsuki. She pressed enter to send her next message.

cherry-fall: Okay, I'm going to come to the prefecture soon. Itachi said that someone would come and get me. I almost have everything packed.

eyes-leader: Ah, I see. That's good. By the way, Itachi's in a meeting with his father.

cherry-fall: He told me he might be in a meeting.

origami-flower: Hmm, that's so like him. We each have separate rooms over here. Is there an ETA?

Sakura grinned, loving when Konan would use marine speak. Her father was a marine, he had died when Konan was nine. She still spoke the lingo though and that always put a grin on Sakura's face.

cherry-fall: ETA: Thirteen-hundred hours.

everlasting-puppeteer: Alright, Haruno, Akatsuki over.

eyes-leader: And out.

She watched as everyone signed out, leaning back in her chair. She signed out as well, Sophie making a beep sound to indicate she was finished. Standing up, Sakura shuffled out of her room, down the hallway and into the bathroom to run through her morning routine. Turning on the shower so it was steaming hot, she slipped in, and washed. Minutes later, she was out of the bathroom in a towel dress. Shuffling on the freezing hardwood floor with her hot feet, she slid a little and slipped into her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she gracefully strode to her dresser, pulling out her clothes that she would wear for the day. Slipping on her undergarments, she grabbed a pair of Evisu black jeans from the drawers and pulled them on. Pulling out a black long sleeved shirt, she pulled a red and black striped Emily Strange hoodie over her head, hair still messy. She then grabbed a pair of black socks and slipped them on, wiggling them to get warm.

She navigated through her slightly messy room to her desk where a black newsboy hat sat atop the shelf. She grabbed it, navigated back to her dresser where she picked up the brush and started to disentangle her slightly damp strands of hair. After she was satisfied, she shook her head a little, making her choppy short hair even more choppy.

She would let it dry during her breakfast. Which was more like a lunch, but breakfast for her because she hadn't eaten anything. At that thought, she travelled to the kitchen where she pulled out a box of cereal and absent-mindedly prepared a bowl for breakfast. Sitting at the table, she spooned in mouthfuls, savouring the taste. She switched on the radio, an upbeat rhythm streaming through the speakers.

A half hour later as she was shouldering her bag that held all of her things for the stay at the Uchiha prefecture. She had her black fluffy winter boots on, her Akatsuki cloak added to her attire as well. She had her glasses on and her newsboy hat. Turning the knob to the front door she pulled it open. She was surprised as she felt a gust of cool wind push onto her and to see who was on the other side.


	6. Thank You

**Hi. It's Ita-ta. Please don't kill me. I got this done...finally. It's 5519 words, I'm so proud. I just did my Literacy Test...so I have an excuse and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other cultural references.**

**"The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body; after all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind." French writer Francois de la Rochefoucald.**

"Sasuke?" The name slipped out of her lips before she could stop herself.

"What, not Uchiha?" He asked, not missing a beat. He took a step forward, she took a step back, the pattern continued, crowding her back into the house. He shut the door behind him with a click.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to hide her surprise.

He looked at her before answering. Taking in the Akatsuki cloak, his eyes darkened. "To bring you to the compound. You were informed." He looked her in the eyes now.

"Oh. Well then, I'm going by myself." Sakura declared. "So please leave so I can make my way to the compound _by myself_."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Sakura-san, I insist that I escort you."

"I insist on going by myself." She glared irritably at him. To her surprise, he opened the door for her. He let out a sigh, as if he were tired.

"Go on then," He murmured, his eyes looking off to the side.

Sakura stepped out of the house and he followed. Locking the door, she started off down the steps. She was about to continue down the sidewalk when her arm was yanked roughly and she lost balance. A little squeak of surprise escaped her lips.

Sasuke held onto her to steady her. The door to the Rolls Royce was already open. He slid gracefully into the backseat and pulled her along with him, ignoring the sensation of her biting him. It hurt like hell. He pushed her back and shut the door. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell?" Sakura growled immediately once she was free of the hand.

"I insisted." Was all the answer she received as they headed off down the streets of downtown Tokyo. She was highly agitated and Sasuke could tell by the way she bit her lower lip slightly, emerald eyes looking out of the window.

The pink-haired blossom pointedly avoided looking at Sasuke the whole ride. She clutched onto her shoulder bag, brows furrowed into a scowl. Twisting in her seat, she took in the sights of Tokyo, noting that more people were in the streets than normal. She intended to ignore Sasuke for the entire trip to the compound but when she felt a whisper of a touch on her cheek, she whirled on him. He was looking at her, his apathetic gaze appearing to look through her. The blossom looked at him for a few moments, waiting for his expression to change. When that did not happen, she twisted her face to mirror his apathetic look, turning back again.

"Sakura."

She ignored his calling, itching to pull out _Vergil_. However, she would not risk that he might damage the book in some way. There it was—the whisper of a touch, on her cheek again. She turned and _growled _at him. "What?"

His eyes flickered with something akin to amusement and his lips twisted into that damnable arrogant smirk. "We are here," He murmured, his low baritone carrying to her easily even if it was quiet.

Her features shifted to surprise as her eyes scanned outside. He wasn't surprised when she immediately jumped out of the car, bolting up to the front walk way. Silently, he slid out of the car, thanking the driver softly and disappearing into the shadows, watching her from afar.

Immediately, he saw a streak of blond tackle her to the ground, the doors swinging helplessly in its wake. His eyes watched as a genuine grin spread over her lips and lit up her face. The young Uchiha turned his gaze on the doorway, Pein and Konan watching just inside. Deidara had helped Sakura up off the ground, grinning sheepishly. He watched as Hidan streaked out of the house, stopping just before Sakura. She immediately hugged him, her face alight with joy.

His eyes darkened. Somehow, he was unsettled at how easily they could bring a smile to her face. _He_ wanted to be the one that did that. Watching her, he saw how her gaze travelled to Pein and Konan, a small shy smile on her face. His gaze swivelled to the pair, eyes widening slightly at the small grin of the Akatsuki Leader's face, the warm look in Konan's eyes. Silently, he slipped away.

Sakura was just ecstatic, happy to be reunited with the Akatsuki. Her expression clouded momentarily. "Where is Sasori?" She inquired, a look of worry crossing her features.

Deidara tossed her a reassuring look. "He's inside, sleeping. He was tired after being up late last night." He explained to her, a sheepish look returning to his face.

"Ah," She murmured, picking up on it. The blossom walked towards Pein and Konan, happy to see them too. "Leader, Konan," She had grown accustomed to some of the tricks Akatsuki held. They would call Pein Leader around others but when it was just Akatsuki, they would call him Pein. It was more fun that way.

"Sakura," The leader of the Akatsuki acknowledged, enveloping her into a hug, protecting and caring. She hugged back, finally releasing him to hug Konan. The blue-haired female returned the hug and the Akatsuki ventured inside the Uchiha Estate.

It was rather old fashioned, but in a really cool way, not cheesy ancient way. The walls had intricate patterns, the spiralling staircase decked with red rug, the pathways carpeted as such as well. The wood was of oak, stone of marble.

They were in the grand hall, two twisting staircases leading to the second floor. They ventured further into the household, walking with grace. To the apathetic, it seemed as if the Akatsuki didn't worry about their youngest cherry blossom. However, if one were to look closely, they would notice the way Pein kept watchful of her, Deidara and Hidan steering her on each shoulder, Konan watching for anyone approaching. All ready to protect her.

"Is Itachi still in a meeting?" Sakura queried, inwardly sighing in exasperation of the protectiveness she was enveloped in.

"He is, un." Deidara answered.

"Should be out soon though," Hidan added.

"Konan, we will meet Itachi. Will you show Sakura to her room?" Pein asked calmly.

"Yes, I will." She took Sakura's hand in hers and led her up the grand staircase.

"Once I settle, may I see Sasori?" The blossom asked.

"Of course, no need to speak so formally." Konan smiled. "Too much Uchiha in a week it seems."

"There's going to be a hell of a lot more, isn't there?" Sakura asked, a hint of tire in her voice.

"Yes, just remember, it's idiotic testosterone." The older of the two chuckled, pausing before a door. It was oak wood, a number seven and Haruno splayed in the number.

"Seven?" Said Haruno queried curiously.

Konan gave her a small smile. "In order of arrival into Akatsuki. You are the last."

Sakura traced her finger in the engraved letters in the number. Slowly she let it fall to the doorknob, twisting it and opening. A soft gasp of surprise escaped her before she could stop it.

The interior of the room was splayed with an assortment of things. White was canvassed the room, a four poster in the corner, a desk across it, dresser beside that.

"Itachi thought that you would like to change it as you see fit," Konan murmured, as she stood in the doorway.

"Okay," She dumped her bag on the bed, sharply contrasting the black on the pale pink sheets. Striding back over to Konan she smiled. "I'll unpack later, let's go see the everlasting puppeteer."

Nodding, Konan shut the door, and guiding Sakura, she led her to a door with a number six. Sakura looked quizzically at Konan, indicating she elaborate. "This is Deidara's room. Sasori fell asleep here after trying to reconfigure a clay figure of Deidara's into a puppet."

"Oh," She smiled as she pushed open the door and strode into the room, spotting the mass of red hair sticking out starkly against the pale blue sheets. She flopped on the bed and crawled up beside Sasori, looking at his peaceful sleeping face. "Sasori, it's Sakura," She whispered softly, reaching to tickle the spot just below his jaw line connecting to his neck, where she knew would cause him to giggle. Asleep or not. Her plan failed, when a hand grasped her wrist and jade eyes mirrored each other. Both had happiness and joy at being reunited.

"Sakura," His voice was rough and sleep-filled. A smile was on his face.

A giggle escaped her lips as she took advantage of his half-asleep state. He hand wrought free, finding that nook and tickling it, his laughter joining hers soon thereafter.

"Okay!" Sasori giggled, breathless, "okay, I give up!"

She withdrew, a smug look on her face.

"But only momentarily." Confusion replaced the earlier expression. Before she realized what was happening, three sets of hands were tickling her mercilessly. She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard, kicking wrestling, trying to escape Deidara, Hidan and Sasori. She then realized this meant Itachi was here too. He was standing beside Pein and Konan, a bemused look on his face.

"Ah!" She yelped when Deidara found a particularly ticklish spot behind the shell of her ear, and she kicked out, getting him out of reach. When she caught some sort of breath she squeaked again, wiggling away from them. "Itachi, help me!" She called helplessly, laughing all the while. Tears were in her eyes from the tickle torture.

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her up and out of the others' reach. Her head was tucked under his chin so she couldn't see what was going on. She was catching her breath, raggedly taking gasps of air, trying to oxygenate her body.

Itachi looked at them pointedly and their grins slowly turned downwards, all three looking away guiltily. He felt her small hand fisting his shirt, acutely aware of her shifting movements. Lifting his chin, he allowed her to turn and look at the three.

"What do we do next?" She asked, hands unconsciously circling around Itachi. She gave him a half-hug, difficult in his arms.

All three grinned.

Her gloves sat beside her as she struggled with the strings that would secure the skates to her feet. She let out a frustrated growl, watching as the Akatsuki skated across the surface of the lake, Sasuke joining them as well. They were all so graceful, but she was sure she'd fall over on her butt several times before this was over.

The lake was large, so there was plenty of room to move around in. A couple of benches sat on either end of the lake, one which she was currently sitting on. She wore her Akatsuki cloak, the scarf Itachi had gotten her securely hidden underneath it. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, brows burrowed in consternation. A squeak of surprise escape her when long artist's fingers clasped over hers, effectively taking the strings from her and efficiently tying the skate. She saw the paint of emerald on his fingernails, immediately knowing it as Sasori. Peculiarly, another thing in the Akatsuki is the designated colours.

Obviously, Sasori had green. He quickly finished, slipping on his green gloves once more. Looking up at her, a soft smile of understanding was on his face. "It was really irritating when I began," He explained to her.

"Ah, well it gets better then," She smiled, slipping on her own gloves. Her newsboy hat was replaced by a wool cap, covering her ears and keeping them warm. Standing, she carefully kept her balance as she marched to the edge of the ice.

Tentatively, she placed her foot on the surface, arms out for balance. She looked like a small child trying to walk for the first time. She slid a little, lost her balance and fell. Letting out a pained groan she looked up to see Deidara standing worriedly beside her.

"You okay, Saku?" He queried, brows creasing.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." She murmured sarcastically. He immediately helped her up.

"Me an' Hidan'll help you out, un." He said to her.

Soon she was circling the lake, Hidan and Deidara holding her arms gently. She had gotten the movement down and could keep up with them at a moderate pace. She signalled to them she wished to try by herself. They slowed their pace, allowing her to break away from their grasp. She set off by herself, manoeuvring her body accordingly.

Slowly each person on the ice took notice of Sakura. She moved with the grace of a swan, and, surprising herself, able to move quite well on the slippery surface. A grin lit up her face as she raced up to Itachi, matching his pace quickly, efficiently.

A small smile was on his face as he watched her keep pace with him, stride for stride. He heard her laughter, joyous and exhilarated. He couldn't help but let that smile widen, knowing she was having fun.

In a way she was like a small child, as first exhibited at the edge of the lake. But the innocent wonder in her eyes at being able to move her body across the ice, it was that of a child's. The way she caught up with Pein and exclaimed to him that he watch her, _Look Leader, watch me, I can skate!_

Deidara and Hidan had cracked up and Konan, Sasori and Itachi were smiling. Pein watched as she twirled on her toes, a grand smile on her face.

Sasuke observed all of this, he watched from afar, seeing the Akatsuki skate together. They all held hands, travelling across the icy surface. He also noticed Sakura break away from the rest to skate tranquilly across the lake. Immediately his eyes narrowed, detecting that something wasn't quite right. Pushing off with his powerful legs, his feeling was soon proved correct when a scream ruptured the peaceful air.

Sakura had broken through the ice.

Hidan scrambled towards the break, the other Akatsuki soon following. "SAKURA!" Hidan hollered, when she didn't surface.

Nanoseconds later, she broke the surface with a ragged gasp, splashing the water violently. She did not scream however, as Sasuke expected, she took as many breaths as she could without gulping down the icy water that was currently cruelly nipping her body. Instead of screeching horribly and panicking, she swam towards the edge of the ice. Her skin was pale, tremors running throughout her body and making it difficult to breathe. Sasuke could see the terror in her eyes though, but it was quickly replaced by an odd emotion. Pure fury filled her eyes, angry at the water that was opposing her. Angry that something had happened to ruin her tranquillity. Furious at the fact that her body was slowly weakening but still livid enough to keep fighting. He could see that she was sending a clear message: _Be damned those who think they would take me down._

Hidan had spread his body across the ice, him being chosen for his upper-body strength. His arm reached out to her over the water and its icy depths. The others stayed a distance away.

"DAMMIT SAKURA GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" He hollered at her as she struggled against the icy grasp sleep was wrapping around her.

She resisted to swear back at him and focussed on reaching for his hand. His hand grasped hers tightly, and, with a great tug, he pulled her upper body up onto the surface. Wiggling back, he pulled more until, soaking wet and shivering, she was out of the water.

"Don't you fucking scare the life out of me like that again," He whispered to her as they both struggled back to the others where there was safe ground. She'd been in the water for about ten minutes, the cold air nipping at her now wasn't helping.

The made it back to the others where Pein immediately peeled off her Akatsuki cloak and replaced it with his. Sasori pulled off her hat and gloves, placing his own gloves on her. Deidara firmly put his blue hat on her head. Itachi lifted her up, as she had curled in on herself, shuddering violently, skin white as a sheet.

Sasuke was right at his side. He motioned for all of them to follow him, leading them back to the compound so they could get Sakura medical attention. They travelled quickly with an air of urgency, making it into Sakura's room in a matter of minutes. Sasori had slipped away momentarily to inform Mikoto.

Konan shooed them out before shutting the door and helping Sakura take off her clothes. She was left in her undergarments. Konan turned away while she changed out of those and put dry ones on. She curled in a ball on her bed, still shivering violently, some colouring restoring but only minutely. Konan placed a baggy white t-shirt Sakura had packed in her bag for sleeping. Her breathing had calmed slightly to quick breathing. In a few minutes it would be restored to normal.

Konan beckoned them back into her room, indicating that her vitals were fine, she just needed body heat and warm drinks. Hidan set off in a rush with Deidara to get her some tea.

"I-I-It's c-c-cold." Sakura gasped out, trying to say something to reassure them. "B-b-but I-I'm w-w-with you a-all, s-so I'm sure I-I'll be oh-okay."

Pein cast her a reassuring look as Itachi strode by the bed. He looked inquiringly at Pein, in askance that he help her reclaim body heat. A curt nod of acceptance was given.

Itachi easily slid off his shirt and slipped under the covers. His arms wrapped around her cold frame, and pulled her shivering body to his warm one. He felt the goose bumps spread over his upper-body but her ignored them. Securing one arm around her waist, he used the other to place her head into the crook of his neck so her face would warm.

He felt her shivering slowing a little, knowing her breathing had calmed and slowed into sleep. He knew it wasn't too deep so he tried not to jostle her. Eyes widening in slight surprise, he felt her arms wrap around his waist, holding him with cool hands. Her muscles slackened once more and he knew she was dozing again.

Pein stood by the side of the bed, occasionally sweeping away Sakura's hair from sticking to her face that was in a cold sweat. Konan was by his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Both had identical frowns of paternal consternation.

Deidara and Hidan arrived moments later, Deidara holding a tray of cups with a steaming teapot and Hidan holding the door open. Sasori as well appeared as the two were clamouring into the room.

"Tea!" Deidara announced brightly, finally having had set down the tray on the bureau. He swiftly kicked Hidan in the shin for calling him an idiot and swearing at him to 'hurry the fuck up' and 'dammit, can you go any slower?' and just getting on his nerves.

Hidan however gave no visible reaction to the strike, looking at Itachi with incredulous eyes. "How come this bastard gets to warm her up?" He asked, a growl escaping him.

"Relax," Pein murmured. "Please serve the tea. Itachi, wake her."

Itachi shifted slightly, brushing his hand against her cheek, watching as emerald eyes fluttered open. She seemed disoriented in her half-sleep state of mind for a few moments before she caught on and gave him an appreciative smile. Colour had returned to her face and now she was merely a little cool. With Itachi's help, she sat up, cheeks flushed with colour.

"Thank-you," Her voice was a soft whisper, she didn't trust it enough to put sound in. All of the Akatsuki heard it, though and this brightened the room a little.

"Okay, tea for you missy," Deidara grinned as he poured a cup and carried it over to her.

Carefully, delicate feminine hands took the cup in their grasp and held it just below her nose. "Orange Pekoe?" She queried, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Yep," Hidan answered.

She slowly took a small sip, real careful, so she wouldn't burn anything. The hot liquid rushed down her esophagus and pooled into her belly, spreading warmth all over. She felt her whole body warm as she took another sip, reacting accordingly to the warmth of the liquid. She looked up at the Akatsuki, beside at Itachi and gave them all an appreciative smile.

Deidara set to work handing out cups as Hidan filled them. Sasori perched on Sakura's side of the bed, calmly sipping his tea and watching her for any signs of sickness or weakness in her eyes. Once they finished serving, Deidara and Hidan hovered over Itachi's side of the bed and Konan and Pein kept their places.

They spent the rest of the evening in Sakura's room, talking, laughing, reminiscing and doing a whole lot but also not doing much. When it was dinner time, Konan shooed them out so Sakura could change into a pair of blue jeans and had Pein's cloak over her shirt. Then, with Sakura leaning on Deidara's shoulder, his arm 'round her waist, they made their way downstairs and through the corridors to the dining room.

They had set up for the Akatsuki and Sasuke to eat in the dining room; Fugaku and Mikoto already have had eaten. Much like the way that they sit in the cafeteria, they arranged in order. However, Sasuke had taken Hidan's seat before Hidan could and thus, Sakura was in between the Uchiha brothers. Hidan was beside Sasuke.

Sakura had however, softened towards Sasuke a little, dropping their little scuffle that morning. She talked her bit at the table as they were served, ham, rice, peas and carrots and some cheese slices. She ate her part, rather gracefully, Sasuke noted. He could see that she was a woman that enjoyed her food. Itachi could tell she was ravenous.

Their choice of conversation of music, what was good, bad, horrible, brilliant or anything in between.

"Johnny Cash is the greatest classic rock singer ever." Deidara accentuated his point by waving his fork around.

"He sounds more like country to me," Hidan grumbled.

"Oh sure, sure, Hidan un, you probably can't tell with all the screaming in your ear everyday."

"It's not screaming! It's artistically expressing feelings."

"It's screaming."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is—"

"Shut the fudge up!" Sakura growled and the two immediately fell silent. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "I personally love Walk the Line." She smiled.

"Great song, un."

"Teenagers is comical," Itachi spoke up, looking at Sakura.

Immediately, she grinned. "Oh yeah. I love that song." She hummed a bit of the song. "I also like To the End and Give 'Em Hell Kid." She added.

Sasuke recognized the artist they were talking about and realized he liked a few songs by them himself. "...I'm Not Okay." He spoke, Sakura turning to look at him.

"Well we knew that." She grinned, quick-witted as always.

"The song," He growled.

"I know. Love that song too." She smiled at him, figuring she could cut him some slack. It was the Christmas Holidays after all.

"Do you like..." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. He had just gotten her to smile, so he supposed that was good. Sakura was one of the only girls that did not squeal all over him so he had to tread carefully. "Three Days Grace?" He asked, eyes watching her contemplative expression.

Then she brightened. "Yeah I really do. One of my favourite bands, s'matter of fact." She smiled.

"My Time of Dying is a great song." Hidan roughly put in.

"Hm... so is Let You Down," Sakura grinned.

Sasuke wondered if this was a jab at him in some obscure way. "I Hate Everything About You is great too," he murmured.

Sakura slipped a cheese slice in her mouth. At hearing his comment she nodded agreeably. "I hate you too," She teased.

"Animal I Have Become is good," Itachi spoke up.

"I showed you that one!" Sakura poked him, frowning. "Hm. What about Flyleaf?" Everyone looked at her quizzically but as she looked at Sasori, his face brightened.

"All Around Me." He murmured.

"Great song. Love the video. ...Paint bleeding walls." She giggled as he smiled.

"Sakura," Pein spoke up. Her attention snapped immediately to him, as did all of the Akatsuki.

"Have you heard of the composer William Himes?" He queried, odd eyes looking at her curiously.

"Mhm. Creed?" She answered.

"Great piece." He paused. "I particularly like the flutes."

"The conjunct part then goes into a somewhat soli accompanied by the clarinets?" She asked.

"That's the one."

"Flutes lead," Konan added.

"Yeah, my favourite part as well." Sakura smiled.

They were pausing in between dinner and dessert for their stomachs to settle. They soon got into a debate over art, which, oddly enough, Hidan started. Then again, he did say that Picasso was a blind weird guy.

Over the shouting of Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, Sakura sighed. "They're like seven-year-olds."

"You give them too much credit, they're five, at best." Itachi commented and made her giggle.

"Oi, Konan?" Sakura leaned over the table and raised her voice a little so the origami folder could hear her. "Could you spare me a few birds?"

A small smile was in place as Konan quickly and efficiently folded three origami birds out of napkins. She handed them to Sakura.

Sakura chucked all three in succession at the boys, hitting their targets. "Okay Larry, Moe and Curly, settle down, there's dessert to be served." She whistled.

They all sat down, pride wounded. Sakura just grinned.

The dessert was served, a simple vanilla sundae, chocolate syrup on top. Itachi didn't receive one. Sakura noticed this, raising an eyebrow. After swallowing a bit of her ice cream, she hummed a little. "Why aren't you having any, Itachi?" She asked, spooning in a bit more.

"I don't like sweets."

"He's such a sourpuss." Hidan.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and for a moment, something akin to confusion flickered in his eyes. "Hn."

Sakura translated that to "I don't know." She spooned a bit and held it out to Itachi, _try some, will you?_ He, in turn, raised an eyebrow, _I'd rather not._ Sakura smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, _you're going to get some whether you'll like or not. _With that, she poked the side of his jaw, which immediately slackened and stuck the spoon in, hand letting go and retreating immediately.

"Ha." She crossed her arms triumphantly. By now, Hidan and Deidara had burst into guffaws at the somewhat mortified expression on Sasuke's face.

"This happens often when eating at Sakura's house," Sasori explained to Sasuke.

"Aa," he murmured, turning his gaze away and eating more of his dessert.

Itachi had pulled the spoon from his mouth and took another bit of ice cream from the sundae. Deftly, he flicked his wrist, causing the ice cream to slide off and head for Sakura. Who, in turn, ducked, giggling madly. This caused the ice cream to splatter into Sasuke hair. When he turned to glare at Itachi, he lifted his and flung the ice cream to his brother. He ducked as well, having had practice with Sakura. The ice cream consequently hit a maid, who in turn, squealed and dropped a bowl, jarring its contents (sherbert) and splashing all over Konan. She would have none of Hidan's guffawing, and with a quick aim, she picked up some sherbert from her lap and splattered it onto his face. Consequent splashes skittered over Sasuke and Sakura. Unceremoniously, Hidan tossed his juice at Deidara, splashing Sasori too. Who in turn, very angered, chucked a squished cherry at his face.

Of course, this meant war and soon everyone was chucking some food at each other, even Pein. They ducked, swerved, used each other as shields, splattered and flung.

Suddenly the door was opened, but no one paid any attention. They were having too much fun. The person in the doorway had a rather frustrated look on his face.

"STOP!" He hollered and everyone froze. Uchiha Fugaku stood in the doorway, a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Oh crap," Hidan muttered.

Sakura looked at Fugaku curiously and she gave him a wave. He looked almost incredulous at how casually she was waving at him. "Hiya."

"What is this?" Fugaku asked, blank-faced.

"Father—" Sasuke started, trying to explain.

"Well..." Sakura nudged Sasuke in the side roughly to make him shut-up. "See, this is what's called a food fight. It often happens at my house when these guys are over," She gestured to the Akatsuki. "Usually your son starts it," She poked Itachi in the side. "Because he refuses to eat some food." She grinned as Itachi looked at her in irritation. "To engage a food fight with someone, you pick up food," She picked up a bit of ice cream, dripping from her hand, "and fling it at your target." With that she swung her arm and made its way to Fugaku.

Of course, out of reaction, he ducked. Sadly, Mikoto was right behind him and was hit in the face. Fugaku seemed to suddenly feel the aura of killing intent from his wife. "Mikoto—" He started calmly, "it was a foolish accident."

"I'll give you foolish."

The food fight resumed.

Everyone had gone to bed. Sakura was still up, pouring over _Dante_. It was the brother book to _Vergil_. She was finishing the last paragraph when her body was overtaken by shivers. She supposed it was the aftershock of being in hypothermia.

Curling down under the covers, she rubbed her arms and wiggled her feet to get warmth. It wasn't working. She clenched her eyes shut, attempting to erase the memory that was resurfacing.

"_Mama, look! I'm doing it!" A younger Sakura was grinning away, riding around on her skateboard. They were at the park, grass fields and a pool by the side._

_Hana watched as her little girl sailed through the air on wheels. A soft smile was on her face as she leaned on Ryuu's shoulder. "Yeah baby girl, you're doing it!" She called._

_Ryuu's eyes widened suddenly. "Sakura watch out! Away from the water!" He called to her. It was too late, she fell in, sinking, struggling._

_She didn't know how to swim._

_It was so cold. She couldn't breathe. It was getting dark..._

Tears ran down her face as she held herself. She curled into a ball, sobbing and taking shuddering breaths. Hearing a creak outside her door, she stopped suddenly, deathly quiet. The door slicked and swung open, the person coming inside. They shut the door again and approached the beside.

"Sakura?" It was Sasuke. She frowned, wondering why he was there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She let out a strained whisper.

"No you're not," He paused for a moment, as if hesitating. She felt him perch on the side of her bed. She could feel his eyes on her back. She didn't say anything. _Go away._ He put a large warm hand on her shoulder. She could feel the heat through the sheet. _I won't. Not until you tell me what's wrong._ She deliberated for a few moments before turning her tear-streaked face towards him. _Happy now?_ He frowned, _not at all._

As he sat further onto the bed, his legs stretched out by her side. He propped a pillow against the headboard and leaned against at. A small gasp escaped her as he pulled her upper body to lean half on him. Her head rested on his chest. _Rest_.

She immediately started to wiggle away, still shivering. His hands clasped onto her upper-arms, not letting her go. After a few moments of struggling, she sighed and turned her cheek towards his chest. He felt her muscle slacken and her breathing slow. He knew she was falling asleep again.

A smile was on his face as she snuggled closer to her heat source unconsciously. He was happy that he was helping her. He closed his eyes tiredly, thinking he'd rest for a moment.

The last thing he heard before unconsciousness took over was the softest of whispers. "Thank-you."


	7. Weightlessness

**Okay so I finally got over my major writer's block.**

**Trust me it was really really bad. And I stopped procrastinating on it. So here it is. It's not as long but I hope you'll still like it. I'm happy with it, I think. Reviews fuel my drive to write, so if you like this, please write to me.**

**Oh and school's OUT! FOR THE THE SUMMAH. I will definitely update every other week. Sometimes every week. I've just finished the whole rough sketch of the story. Mwahah. I'm so happy. Swimming, running, complete and utter freedom here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however, have a right to this plotline.**

**On the concept of flying, Wilbur Wright once said, "More than anything else the sensation is one of perfect peace mingled with an excitement that strains every nerve to the utmost, if you can conceive of such a combination."**

Ever so slowly his eyes opened. Once the situation he was in occurred to him, they widened. Then he promptly decided that he should get _out_ of the situation. He, being Sasuke, was currently in bed with Sakura. He hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep and quickly attempted to slip away from her grasp lest she get outraged at him for his being in bed with her. Deftly trying to slide out noiselessly, he immediately froze as she groaned. Her arms that were already keeping him captive tightened.

Hesitantly he shifted closer to her and leaned his head ever so gently on hers, experimentally stroking her hair. Her sigh of contentment surprised him, his hand pausing, then sliding across her strands once more. A soft smile formed on her lips and he found the corners of his lips quirking in return. He supposed he could sleep a little longer; he was still exhausted from the few days prior. Slowly, he let his obsidian eyes close, his hand tangled in her hair.

Shortly after, the pinkette awoke her head still fuzzy with sleep. However, she didn't wake immediately like Sasuke did. Sakura kept her eyes shut as she sleepily snuggled closer to her heat source, enjoying the haze of heat it gave off. Slowly though, she realized that the only heat she should have is herself and that her blanket had somehow changed shapes. Her brain was too tired to deal with this though, and burying her face in the crook of Sasuke's neck she smiled as his arms tightened around her.

Hours later, in the late afternoon, both occupants woke up. Emerald eyes fluttered open to see intense obsidian staring down at her. It was quiet, as both of them stared each other down.

"I still don't like you." Onyx eyes danced dangerously.

"I know." Jade pools widened in surprise.

Slowly, languorously, Sasuke slid out of the blankets, easing out of Sakura's rasp. In turn Sakura recoiled and rolled over, her back to him. Obsidian eyes searching for his t-shirt, he bent down and snatched it up from the floor, pulling it over his head. Then, he paused, looking at Sakura, knowing she could feel his gaze on her. His pale hand reached out, hesitated and then retreated. With that, he silently exited the room.

A loud sigh escaped Sakura as she realized she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She slipped out of bed, grimacing as her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. She had just made it to the dresser when there was a soft knock on her door. Giving the person her assent, she opened the drawers to find her clothes neatly folded and placed in, as if they belonged there. Grabbing a pair of old drawstring slacks, she pulled them on just as Konan stuck her head in the door. Well, she didn't really do that, Konan wouldn't, she held the door open a crack, her body sliding halfway in. A smile from Sakura was all she needed to slip in and shut the door.

"How are you?" The indigette asked, her piercing eyes searching. She wore one of Pein's t-shirts and black sweatpants that hung around her waist. Not that Sakura could tell; Pein's t-shirt was a little big on her.

"I'm alright." Sakura assured the older female of the Akatsuki, giving her a bright smile.



A small smile came to Sakura in return. "Shall we go for breakfast then?"

"We shall." Sakura nodded and they set off together down the winding grand staircase.

Halfway down, they were interrupted by a loud whoop followed by a threatening growl. Slowly, Sakura turned, eyes widening as she saw both Hidan and Deidara sliding down the railing in sock feet. She felt the wind as it rushed by her, Konan watching the both of them as they reached the bottom. Both jumped off, Hidan sliding like and idiot and Deidara landing sorely on his rump.

"I beat you, un!" Deidara announced immediately after recovering from the fall.

"You did not!" The silver haired man growled indignantly.

"I did too!" The blonde stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You did not!" Hidan growled threateningly, holding onto the wall for support as his legs wobbled.

"I did too and you know it, un!" Deidara was slowly trying to get on his feet as Konan arrived by his side.

"Where is Sasori?" Her quiet voice interrupted the two loudmouths' discussion and both snapped to attention. It really was uncanny how she could easily be heard by them.

"He's still sleeping." Hidan mumbled.

"Why did you not wake him?" Konan queried, eyes looking to Deidara.

"The last time I woke him up; he wouldn't talk to me for a week, un. I'm not getting him mad at me." The blond shook his head resolutely.

"I'll get him." Sakura was still halfway up the staircase. She waved at them with a smile, "Stay here." She dashed back up the stairs and headed for Sasori's room. Sticking her head in, she saw the plane of his bare back curving into his shoulder while the rest of him was covered in blanket or shadow. Tiptoeing into the room, she slipped onto the bed and ran a feathery light finger along his bare arm.

He didn't stir. Softly, quietly, she spoke his name. He rolled over, nearly squishing her legs. Then she grinned, running her finger along his arm once more and his eyebrow twitched in return. Speaking his name once more, whisper soft, his eyes snapped open and she was thrown underneath him. His breath caught in his throat before he backed off quickly, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Haven't I told you not to do that?" He asked, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

Sitting up and tilting her head childishly at him she grinned. "Yeah, you might've." She answered, pulling off his bed and pausing, looking reproachfully at him. "I'm sorry," She murmured softly.

"Sakura--!" He stopped himself and shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You're so ridiculous sometimes."



Her head shot up and she looked at him in surprise. His hands were out, palms up and she rushed to him and hugged him, her childish laughter ringing in the air. "I know I am." She looked at him, holding his hands in hers. "But you love me anyway," She grinned, her eyes sparkling teasingly.

"Humph." Sasori grumbled and looked at her calmly with his patient jade gaze. "We're going for breakfast?" He asked, slipping from her grasp to grab a random t-shirt and slipping it on. Only until he slipped it on had he realized that it was Deidara's. It was baggy on him and longer as well.

"Yeah it is!" Sakura cheerfully replied, as she raced out of his room.

He followed lazily after her, not surprised to see her halfway down the staircase. "Where are Leader and Itachi-san?" He asked once he arrived at the bottom of the staircase to meet the others.

"In the dining room," Konan answered as she led the way, sweeping down the hallway with elegant grace that would make the most experienced dancer jealous.

Deidara threw an arm around Sasori's shoulders, making the redhead frown in consternation. Hidan wrinkled his nose in disgust at the obvious sign of affection the blonde had shown the redhead. Sakura walked beside him, snorting a little at his expression.

They finally reached the dining room, the grand door sweeping open with a dramatic flourish as Konan pushed them with both hands. Itachi and Pein sat in their respective places, and Sakura ran for the big comfy chair beside Itachi. Hidan immediately claimed the one beside her and Konan beside Pein. Sasori and Deidara sat side by side, comfortable with each other. Sasuke was not present.

"Okay, so what's on the Grand Uchiha Breakfast menu for today?" Sakura waved her arms dramatically, batting her eyes at Itachi teasingly.

"Hn." Itachi only answered, knowing that it would undoubtedly bug her.

She punched his arm lightly as servants came in with breakfast items. For the first time that morning, she realized that she was absolutely starving. Her mouth watered as her stomach howled for food. A light pink traced her cheeks, a sheepish grin spreading across her face.

"Holy shit Sakura. It sounds like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Hidan looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh shut up Hidan, you're embarrassing her." Deidara grinned.

"Um, maybe it was because of the pneumonia experience?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Pausing, she noticed the whole room became a bit tenser at her words. Clapping her hands together, she grinned. "Regardless, I'm ravenous!"

That seemed to make the tense atmosphere dissipate suddenly, and everyone was animated once more. Sakura immediately dived for the pancakes, grabbing four and loading them with butter and syrup. Hidan snatched a waffle from Deidara and the two of them started to squabble as Sakura huffed and 

rolled her eyes at the two of them. Sasori shot her one of his secretive smiles and the both of them grinned, smiling at their little inside joke.

Itachi and Pein ate calmly and Konan savoured her food and ate more slowly. Sakura slapped Hidan's back as he started to choke and turn a hilarious blue colour. He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it, his colour returning. Once he finished he let out a string of colourful curses and Deidara burst out in uproarious laughter proclaiming Hidan's appearance of having just got sacked. Sakura couldn't help but giggle and Sasori chuckled, looking apologetically at Deidara.

"It really is funny," The pinkette smiled at the silver-haired man and looked around the table. The Akatsuki each had smiles on their faces. Leaning back comfortably in her seat after eating her fill of waffles, pancakes, toast, some cereal and a few fruits, she was completely sated. "Ah. This is the best break ever."

"I agree." Itachi murmured beside her.

"I'm stuffed." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, mewing like a cat at then end.

"What about dessert?" Pein queried a truly devious smirk on his face.

Sakura immediately straightened. Her eyes were bright with joy and hunger. The word slipped from her tongue in an almost feline manner. "Dessert?"

- - - - -

The Akatsuki had set off for the playground with Sasuke in tow. Sakura lead the way, skipping and hopping and sometimes stumbling when she attempted to walk quickly backwards. Each time Itachi would catch her hands and steady her. It was Sakura's suggestion really, for them to go to the park. Sakura had called it the Swing Museum because there was enough swings for all of them all in a row. Sakura sprinted up to it, her winter boots padding quietly against the snow. Pushing the small amount of snow that had accumulated on it, she plopped down on the middle swing. Itachi took his place beside Sakura and Sasuke snatched up the other before Hidan could make it. Leader moved the snow off Konan's seat before moving his own. His was beside Itachi's; Konan's beside his. Hidan plopped down beside Sasuke as Sasori and Deidara took to Hidan's side.

Then, with a great push from her legs, Sakura started to swing. Then, she let out a peal of laughter that could only be described as pure joy. To everyone's surprise, it was Konan who was up in the air next and Leader soon followed.

Shortly after that Deidara and Hidan declared war on each other; proclaiming that they could swing higher than the other. Sasori swung with calm grace and the Uchiha brothers didn't swing at all.

"Itaaaaachi." Sakura dragged out his name for full eyebrow-twitching effect. "If you don't start swinging I'm going to shout to the world my nickname for you!" She announced childishly. For a full minute the 

elder Uchiha did nothing. As she was passing him by, she gave him a slightly pleading look and the elder Uchiha gave in.

Slowly, experimentally, Itachi pushed off, swinging his legs a little helplessly. Then, getting into a groove of things, he was soon in synch with Sakura. She let out a joyous yell, swinging high into the sky, and then pulling back, her eyes closed in an utmost serene expression.

Sasuke couldn't help but be hypnotized by her. Her childish nature was truly showing today as she shone brightly and happily, completely disregarding the traumatizing incident yesterday. He was increasingly surprised at the fact that she was showing her joy today, when most girls would stay in bed the next day and shy away from everybody. He was beginning to recognize that Sakura was no ordinary girl.

He watched, enraptured as she let out a gasp of pleasure just before swinging forward again, her brilliant emerald eyes fluttering open, taking in the sky with such childish innocence. She was _extraordinary_.

The young Uchiha pushed off with his powerful legs, slowly gaining momentum, but his eyes never leaving the young blossom's serene face. He felt this indescribable rush as she whooshed past him, her scent inundating his senses, only made stronger by the wind. Closing his eyes momentarily, he breathed out in a loud swish and then he was flying. He looked ahead, at the sky going higher and returning back. Back up, away from the sky to the ground, past the ground. He closed his eyes and for that one nanosecond, felt utter weightlessness. Then, the moment shattered as he shot to the ground once more and to the sky in a repeat routine. He had forgotten how much he loved to swing.

Another peal of laughter ruptured the air as Sakura swung back and then forward again. "Hey, everyone!" She called, a little breathless but wanting their attention all the same. "Have you ever, ever closed your eyes at the last second before you plunge forwards again? Like, for an utter nanosecond, it's like a feeling of... utter _weightlessness_?" She asked, childish innocence displayed in her jade shining eyes.

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly in shock. She had just uttered his very thoughts. He couldn't say anything as he watched her, transfixed, as she shut her eyes, and gave that little gasp of pleasure once more.

"I have done that!" Hidan announced as Deidara shouted his agreement.

Sasuke ignored the two and watched the serene expression on the cherry blossom's face, enthralled by the sheer extraordinary feeling of it all. Her laughter, her smile, and her little gasp of pleasure were all little things he was attracted to from her.

Her innocent emerald eyes looked at him and she was a little surprised by the intensity of his stare. She paused then a small, tentative smile appeared on her face, eyes dancing with childish amusement. "I bet I can swing higher than you," She announced and started swinging with more vigour. She laughed once more, a grand smile on her face as she swung higher, higher.



Sasuke watched her and came to a decision. More than ever now he _wanted_ her. He would _have_ her.


	8. History

So hi. Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Next chapter should be out in the next week or two.

**"Sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith and change your story, the history of yourself." -Case**

The rest of winter break passed without incident, in a flurry of snowflakes and laughter. Now they were set to go back to school the next day. The Akatsuki had decided to meet up today, which was why Sakura stood in the park, her Akatsuki cloak wrapped securely around her. She didn't know why, but somehow she sensed that her history would change forever today. She was just contemplating on the subject of telling Itachi when he himself appeared before her.

Itachi arrived first, having gotten driven. He gracefully strode up her to arrive by her side as quickly as he could. A small smile graced his features as he found her wearing his scarf. "Are you warm enough?" He asked her, finding that he watched her more carefully since the skating incident.

"I am," Sakura looked at him warmly, emerald eyes bright with light. "I guess we really didn't have to goodbye before winter break. I never had a chance to start missing you!" Her eyes showed teasing and she chuckled a little. Impulsively, she drew him into a warm hug.

"You would've missed me?" Itachi asked his breath warm against her ear as he leant down to speak. He let her go as she stepped back.

"Of course I--" she stopped herself, seeing how heated his gaze was. "W-would." Sakura stuttered to a finish. The pinkette looked like she was about to say more but a loud shout broke the moment.

"Hey you guys! Come on!" Deidara hollered, his head sticking out of a window.

"Yeah, hurry up before you fucking freeze your asses off!" Hidan shouted from the driver's seat of the car.

"We're fucking coming damn you!" Sakura grinned and took off at a run, winking back at Itachi as she went.

Itachi couldn't help by smirk and pursue her, listening to her and Hidan shout the most obscene things at each other. The corners of his lips kicked up in a wry grin as he listened in.

"Fine I'll fucking kick your ass!"

"How can you do that when you're so damned small?"

"My mom's a forensic anthropologist! My dad's an ex-marine and an FBI agent!"

"What the Hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"It means I know many ways to fucking kick your ass and if I can't kick your ass, my dad will do it for me!"

"Yeah well--"

"WOUD YOU STOP YELLING IN MY EAR, HIDAN?"

That last one was obviously Deidara.

They'd actually arrived by the car around the declaration of kicking ass so they were actually within five feet of each other and hollering at each other like they were a football field away.

Well, Hidan was hollering. Sakura had lowered her voice as she approached.

"Well come on, get in." Hidan grumbled.

Itachi opened the backseat door for Sakura and they both slid in.

"Where're we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"That, Saku, is for us to know, and you to find out."

- - - - -

"I can't believe you brought me to a Museum exhibit of the Yondaime!" Sakura shrieked loudly, her eyes shining with excitement and an enormously grand grin on her face.

"Oh geez, she sounds like a child that got her first doll on Christmas morning." Deidara watched as Sakura started to hug each Akatsuki member. His breath was knocked out of him when she pulled him into a bear hug.

"It's kind of sad that she actually likes history," Hidan muttered as he started walking along. Sakura skipped ahead and innocently leaned against the wall, when several pillows crashed into Hidan. "Pfft! What the Hell?" He ducked and covered his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hidan I must've hit this switch when I leaned over." Sakura apologized in a sugary sweet voice. "You see, the Yondaime had a rather... interesting sense of humour. When his son would try to sneak up on him, the Yondaime had to have some sort of trap. What better way to retaliate than with pillows? They're humiliating and harmless. It works very well to deter people from saying mean things or sneaking up on him." She smiled as she skipped ahead, Itachi keeping swift pace with her as Deidara rolled on the floor in laughter.

Pein and Konan were swift on their heels, as Sasori stayed behind to help Deidara gather his composure and Hidan to stop spitting out feathers.

Soon the Akatsuki were together again, as Sakura looked at old paintings of the Yondaime from the stories. Painters from all over the world brought him to life as well as his wife and son. Sakura especially loved to look at paintings of the Yondaime and his family. His wife was beautiful, said to have flame-red hair and have beautiful tanned skin. The Yondaime and his son both had the most striking cerulean eyes and bright blonde hair that always stuck out at odd ends.

"Oh I love this one," She whispered breathlessly as Konan leaned over to look as Sakura shifted over.

"It's beautiful," Konan's usually blank gaze was full of admiration and warmth.

The Yondaime stood with his cloak on, billowing in the invisible wind, on the mountain. He had one fist up in the air with a huge smile on his face, the other arm wrapped securely around his wife. His wife had tears falling from her aquamarine eyes with a smile on her face as she looked at the bundle of blankets in her arms. Their son's hair peeked out from the bundle and all of the colours were so vivid.

A small smile graced Pein's features as he watched the two look at the painting in awe. He was overjoyed when Sakura's face lit up as she realized where she was and it was satisfying to see that Konan was happy as well.

They group travelled together for a long while and then stopped for lunch. Lunch had managed to survive without having a massive food fight, surprisingly. Once they finished they set off into another section of the museum display.

"OH MY GOSH," Sakura dashed ahead of the group and approached the display a little ways away around the corner. She picked up the silky white material of the Yondaime's cloak. She gently lifted it up and it slipped off the pedestal that it was placed on and pooled to the floor in front of her. She held the cloak with awed reverence, feeling the material on her hands. "This is the Yondaime's cloak," She whispered.

"Yes, it is." Itachi agreed, a smile playing on his lips at how she had practically dived for the cloak.

"Hey um, Itachi? Can you come closer?" Sakura lifted the cloak real high, stretching her arms and a delighted smile graced her features as the hem lifted off the ground just under Itachi's shoulder length.

"No," He knew exactly what she wanted to do and he had no intention of letting her.

Shocked emerald eyes looked at him with a turbulent mix of hopefulness then sadness and disappointment. "Oh. Okay then." She murmured and despondently placed the cloak gently back on the pedestal. "I guess we can go home now." She mumbled and started to walk back to the corner.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and his lips turned down in a disgruntled frown. She had won and they both knew it. His hand shot out and snatched her arm in a firm grasp and jerked her back to him and steadied her when she lost her footing. "Fine," he murmured to her and he watched with muted awe, as her whole face lit up.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes were dancing.

"Yes." He ground out and watched as she gently tugged the cloak off the pedestal and lifted it to drape around his shoulders. His heated gaze watched as she leaned on the tip of her toes and finished arranging it around his shoulders. However, just when she was about to pull away to inspect her handiwork, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

"Ita--" Her already breathless voice caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. She tried to say something again but was silenced as his lips covered hers in a gentle, loving kiss.


	9. Confusion

Hihi. Here again.

I wanted to write more but I thought I'd save it for next chapter.

Naruto does not belong to me at all. Reviews make me write more.

**"We are drowning in information but starved for knowledge." -John Naisbitt**

Sakura completely froze up, at the feeling of gentle, coaxing lips that were pressed against her own. Her eyes were open and bewildered but fluttering shut with the moment. She let herself enjoy the feeling for a moment, her hands gently placed on his chest, feeling the contours of his body and his rapidly beating heart. Then she suddenly put pressure on his chest and pushed away, her eyes fluttering open with bewilderment and a little bit of fear. His eyes looked back with a deep intensity and a lingering heat, a hunger. His breathing came sharply but slowed gradually as she realized that her breathing sounded the same.

"I'm sorry but I-I'm not--I don't..." She looked absolutely confused and she was just stuttering out words that had meaning but the feeling wasn't really there.

"I apologize," Itachi's tenor cut through the air, quiet but calm. "I overstepped my bounds."

"I'm just not ready for anything... anything like... like _that._" She was still spluttering her brow creased and her face crumpled. "I mean, I've never... I mean..." She couldn't handle this. She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't face him. She had to process this and analyze it. Now was not the time, she had to leave, to get out of there. Before her mind had managed to process these thoughts, her body was already reacting without orders. She was turning and then she was running, running fast and far away.

He watched as she ran, around the corner, down the hallway and out of sight, as his fists shook. His aristocratic features were grim and blank, his charcoal gaze lacking the heat that they had but moments ago. A hand landed on his shoulder, gentle but firm.

"Where has she gone?" It was Pein, along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"She has decided to depart from the Akatsuki." Itachi's voice was cold, and quiet. He knew that she would want to avoid him as much as possible. He and everything associated with him. This was the best, he thought, for her. Then why did it feel like his insides were shrivelling up?

- - - - -

It had been two weeks since winter break ended. Sakura had not shown up at school with her cloak on or skipped up to the blonde Akatsuki or met with them all at their usual spot in the cafeteria. She had basically disappeared from school radar, keeping her head down in the hallways and hand down in class.

But despite lying low, a pair of onyx eyes followed her every time they caught sight of her. They belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. He still hadn't forgotten his little plan with the boys and knew that he had to move forward soon. He also knew he had to take baby steps because he had a sneaking suspicion that something had happened between his brother and Sakura over the winter break. Itachi was being more ill-tempered than usual and much more reclusive.

So his first baby step was to sit with her at lunch. He said nothing and neither did her. It was a rather quiet affair. Then he appeared by her locker to walk her to class. He sat beside her again in history. The next day he was there again at her locker. This continued for a week and she said nothing and acted like he was not there most of the time.

He was getting a little frustrated over her silence. Surely she knows of his presence, so why has she not asked him about it? He'd have to get her cornered somewhere, some place no one would know about it. This is why he was now walking behind her on the way to her house, to confront her about it. He had made sure that no one else had followed him and he slowly caught up to her. Now, he followed her up the steps onto her front porch.

She appeared as if she was reaching for the doorknob, but she turned quickly with her fist closed and aimed for his stomach. Sasuke reacted quickly blocking her fist and twisting it, earning a muffled sound of pain from her which caused him to drop his hold. This turned out to be a mistake because the second he did her foot came up and kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

She was about to follow through with her attack when she realized who it was. "Uchiha?" She leaned over and held out her hand to him. He took it and appeared to slowly start to get up when he jerked his arm down and pulled her down onto him. He let out a grunt as the breath was knocked out of him but his body reacted to the lithe, _feminine_ body lying on top of it.

Heat crawled all over his skin and his heart gained speed as her eyes fluttered open in a dazed way. Then they cleared and darkened irritably. "Uchiha what the hell are you doing?" She hadn't moved and was trying to get her bearings. What was up with Uchihas and messing around with her comfort zone?! "Actually, backspace and delete that. I don't care." She placed her hands off his chest and above his shoulders and started to push upwards to get off of him. However, her efforts were hindered as his arms encircled her waist.

"Will you let me into your house?" He asked her, his baritone rough.

"Why in the hell would I EVER do that?" She snarled back, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

_Baby steps, baby steps, baby steps, baby steps_. Sasuke swallowed the moan that threatened to spill out of him as she wiggled her body against his. The mantra ran through his head as he locked his grip down and pulled her against him, her cheek against his chest. "Then I will keep you here until you agree to let me inside. I will not force my way in." He spoke quietly and he felt the tremor run through her body at hearing his voice from his chest.

"This is practically forcing your way in!" She hissed and struggled more, twisting her body in his arms, unaware of what she was doing to her captor. She was so not going to let him into her house. That was just not going to happen. Wiggling a bit to the side, she tried to manoeuvre her body to slip out of his grasp. Her attempts at getting free were futile and she froze up when he let out a groan.

"Could you just, please, let me in?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh, fine then," She grumped, "just let me go."

"Alright." He released her and she immediately got up, and turned to the door.

Pulling out a key, she unlocked it as Sasuke got up. Then she opened the door and stubbornly refused to look at him as he strode into her house. She knew there had to be a damned smug smirk on his face. "This is my house." She shut the door behind them and locked it. The pinkette then set off for the kitchen, after setting her shoes on the shoe mat.

The Uchiha silently followed her, after respectfully bowing and placing his shoes beside hers. He watched as she busied herself with making tea for herself, as she obviously was not going to offer him some. It was fine with him, because he had something else in mind to get back at her for ignoring him for the past week.

"So why are you here?" She spoke up, finally sitting down at the kitchen table, teacup in hands.

"I wanted to speak with you about your... behaviour towards me." Sasuke's eyes were blank and cold as her eyes narrowed but the corner of his lips kicked up.

"What about your behaviour? You've been practically stalking me all this time!" Sakura growled angrily, stamping down the thought that she sort of liked it.

"I've merely decided to spend more time with you." He answered coolly.

"Why?" Sakura had put down her teacup.

"I am interested in you." His answer was blunt, straightforward.

It left Sakura reeling. "Well, I'm not." She stood from the table, looking away from him. Quickly the cherry blossom moved away from the table and headed for the door. "I want you to leave, now. I would never ever want to be with someone so arrogant or egotistical."

Then she found herself against the wall, her head framed by his arms and his body positioned in a way that boxed her in. "I said leave!" She exclaimed viciously, verdant emerald eyes blazing with anger.

"No." His eyes were still a cold charcoal but his voice was warm.

"Go away!" She tried to push against him, to free herself. "Leave me alone!"

"No." He growled.

"Get the hell out of my house." She hissed, staring unflinchingly into those depths that seemed to flicker with crimson.

"No. Do you want to know why I won't?" Sasuke inquired his voice languid and cushiony.

"Because you're an asshole?" She spat back.

A smirk graced his features. "No. You intrigue me."

"How, oh great one, is that?" She retorted, her voice painted in sarcasm.

"I'll show you." Before Sakura could stop him, Sasuke pressed his lips against hers in a rough, hungry manner. His tongue ran along her lips in askance. Sakura stubbornly pressed her lips together. The young Uchiha had found that her lips were much softer than he thought and he was losing his composure. He ran his tongue along her lips once more and she gave him no response. She had completely frozen up. So he nipped her lower lip and she gasped at the sudden sharp pain. His tongue swept into her mouth, finding that she tasted of orange pekoe tea. Sasuke hungrily searched for her appendage and found it quavering at the back of her mouth.

Their eyes were watching each other this whole time. His eyes were dark with hunger and triumph. He slowly prodded her tongue out in the open and they started a dance. Her eyes fluttered shut as a small moan rumbled in her throat. A deep rumble from his chest was his response of approval.

Sakura had to admit, she was rather enjoying this. It was a feeling of exhilaration, like standing at the summit of a massive mountain that she was about to skydive off of. He was dangerous and seductive and terribly addicting.

When they broke apart for air, their breathing was ragged. Her eyes fluttered open, but they were glazed over and darkened to a deep emerald. His eyes never left her, watching the way her chest rose and fell rapidly to accommodate her breathing and how her hair fell into her eyes in disarray.

"Not bad," Sasuke murmured, once they had calmed down a little.

Sakura turned an incredibly deep shade of red. "I-I'm going to go work on my homework now. You know the way out." Her voice grew steadier as the words tumbled out. Slipping out of his now loose cage, she flitted upstairs and slammed the door.

A smirk graced his pale features and he left the kitchen, to the front hall where he slipped on his shoes. In his opinion, that went well. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. With that in mind, he set off outside to head home.

Sakura curled up in a ball under her many blankets, her face burning and her body shaking. She was so not up for this! His kiss was completely uncalled for! Yet it was so ...very heated. She smacked her head against her pillow. She didn't know what she was going to do. The pink-haired girl supposed she was physically attracted to him for his kissing and body. She could just try and experiment a little. This was a bad idea. She thought and thought, wavering from decisiveness to indecision until finally, she fell asleep.


	10. Brownies

_"Brownies are brilliant on their own, but they're so much better eaten with friends you love." _Ita-ta

He sat with her again at lunch. Except this time, all of his friends crowded onto the same table as well. Sakura was highly alarmed when the rambunctious blonde, Naruto she remembered his name being, slapped Sasuke on the back in a sort of congratulatory way. The blonde had grinned very brightly at her as he sat down.

"So you're the lovely lady that Sasuke has been talking about!" A new voice had come into the ebb and flow of conversation and Sakura was greeted by a doggish-boy on her other side. "I'm---"

"Inuzuka Kiba, I know you are. I would say I'm pleased to meet you but we have been in school together since Kindergarten and these are the only words you've said to me to date." Sakura expelled a breath of air in a sigh, her face completely blank. "So I'm not pleased to meet you." She finished brusquely and turned back to her lunch.

The whole table had gone quiet until Naruto burst into laughter. "Oh, Kami that had to be the funniest thing I've seen since Lee tried to eat Chouji's last chip!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you were owned there." Shikamaru drawled lazily, the corners of his lips quirked up in amusement.

A stony voice added, "It is not surprising coming from this little Neko." Gaara had come to sit beside Neji, looking very imposing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura merely ignored him, chewing methodically through her sandwich and moving every so often to sip from her juice-box. Idly, she wondered if everything would have been easier to have just walked away when those girls had threatened her. That way, she wouldn't be in the situation she was now. She thought that Sasuke was an adventure waiting to happen, but Itachi... she didn't know what she felt for him. The pinkette was oh so confused over what she felt for the elder Uchiha. She didn't think it was just platonic and that was what worried her. She was pulled away from her contemplations when Sasuke's baritone voice sounded by her ear.

"You're quiet," He murmured, his voice soft and gentle.

Sakura didn't turn her head but she did reply. "Hm, generally I'm used to a quieter crowd." Her tone was a little sardonic, amusement alighted in her eyes.

"I thought it was because you had a lot on your mind." Her gaze snapped to his in surprise, not realizing that he had been observing her.

"Perhaps," he grinned at the begrudging tone in her voice. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, reaching over and sliding a finger along her jaw line.

His touch seemed to snap her out of it because Sakura blinked and her expression blanked, becoming clueless. "Like what?" She asked, returning to her food. She folded up the remains of her garbage and leaned back to take aim and throw it---successfully---into the trash can.

"Like you want to tell me something, but you don't know how to phrase it. Like you're unsure of how I'd react." He calmly cupped her cheek with his hand and looked imploringly at her.

"It's nothing." She held his gaze unblinkingly, a trick she'd learned from Itachi when lying to someone. She carefully made sure that her eyes remained blank, quickly smothering the pang of sadness at remembering Itachi.

It'd been one of those days when she and Itachi were lollygagging about, being late to a meeting with Akatsuki. Leader had been grumpy and had demanded to know where they had been that made them so late. Itachi had covered up their lateness so easily that Sakura had to know how he'd done that. It was only once that Itachi had ever lied to Pein and the next day he and Pein seemed to be sharing an inside joke. She supposed Itachi told Pein the truth.

She was glad Itachi had taught her how to lie so fluently, as it was useful to know in a situation like this. Her emerald gaze held his steadily, until Sasuke blinked and appeared to retreat for the time being.

"Alright," He conceded his tone soothing. He kissed her cheek and leaned back, watching as she let a small smile settle onto her features and fold her hands onto the table. She was quiet for the remainder of lunch and spoke when they walked to her locker together.

"You're really not playing around, are you?" Sakura spoke with purpose, looking up at Sasuke's expression to see if anything wavered there.

"No, I'm not." He turned his head to look at her the same time as his hand reached to encircle her waist. It was a possessive motion, to emphasize his words.

She wanted to ask, why me? Why would the most popular and sought-after boy in her grade want to out with her? But she didn't, knowing that he would see it as a sign of weakness and attempt to give her pity. Her former stubbornness around him was still present, a habit not to break. Sighing, she turned in his arms to her locker, twirling her combination in and letting the door pop open with a squeaking sound. It was an odd little sound she mused, the metal against metal.

"Come along now, we might be late," Sasuke whispered by her ear and startled her out of her musings. They'd been standing there longer than she'd thought; the people that filled the halls were rushing to class, afraid of the punishment for tardiness. Nodding absently, she retrieved her books and together, they set off to class.

The day moved on quickly and it wasn't until Sakura was startled out of her musings did she realize that she'd been standing in front of her locker (she seemed to find herself musing a lot there), holding her jacket, for a fairly long time. It was a smooth lilting tenor voice that Sakura would be able to place anywhere.

"Sakura-san." His formal address of her seemed like a slap to the face when her head snapped to look at him. He appeared the same as always, but Sakura wasn't fooled; the twin lines of stress and lack of sleep that were always faintly on his high cheekbones stood out more darkly against his too pale skin. His shoulders were tensed and she could see the muscle on the side of his jaw jump out stressfully. "You should get going; the school will be closing up soon." His tone was flat and unfeeling, controlled to utter monotone.

Sakura wanted to say something witty to make him laugh, but her eyes shuttered instead and she shouldered her bag, discarding her jacket on the locker floor. She shut the door with an abrupt snap and walked stiffly by him; head held high, dull emerald eyes reflecting Itachi's unfeeling coal ones.

There was a fleeting emotion in both their eyes when their gazes met, each quickly looking away as Sakura walked out of the school. Immediately, she turned the opposite direction of her house, feet slowly trudging and then slowly gaining pace until she was full-out sprinting down the streets, navigating her way to a house she had only been to twice. She slowed when she approached the walkway, calming to a brisk stride as she made it up the flagstone path to the worn but lovingly used front porch and knocked three consecutive times and waited one, two, three breaths and knocked once.

The door opened and she didn't give him a chance to say anything as she threw herself into Sasori's arms and promptly burst into tears.

- - - - -

After spilling all of her guts out to Sasori, she finally took a sip of the tea that he had made her and bit her lip as she realized that he'd made it the exact way she liked it. She was still a little wobbly from her outburst earlier but so far she was keeping steady. Her verdant emerald gaze sought out dark maroon eyes that seemed to have a tinge of charcoal flecks in them. He was brooding, his eyes clouded with thought, but he seemed to be digesting the information rather well, all things considered.

"So what you're saying is you've gotten a little lost along the way here." He stated after a long while, eyes clearing and pinning her down with his look.

She nodded mutely, unsure of what to say. She felt as if she had just unloaded a heavy book bag off her shoulders and talking with Sasori about it was a good thing.

"Well then, judging by what happened in the hall today," He paused as he watched her eyes darken in sorrow, "Itachi has closed himself off from you." He said these words very gently, as he had had to pry _that_ story out of her. He watched as she flinched, and mentally curled in on herself, her knees already having curled to her during her recollection. Her eyes shuttered and she attempted to hide her face behind her knees. Sighing, he got off his armchair and sat with her on the couch and let her crawl into his lap and his embrace.

"Which means," He started again, letting the rumbling of his voice in his chest act as a soother, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder, forehead to his neck. "He will probably be emotionally distant, avoid you as much as physically possible and definitely get in a few fights with Deidara. Which means more pouting for me---" He broke off as she let out a sad little snort, "and general grumpiness from Itachi. You have to give him room. Itachi isn't like other people. You can't fight and then make up with him. He won't allow for you to get anywhere near him for the next while." He started to rub soothing little circles into her back, calming her slowly increasing breathing.

"So, with that, you could just ...explore with Sasuke. See how everything goes. Not to use him and learn and just dump him. Figure out why he makes you feel like he's an adventure. Work out the details."

Sakura looked up at him uncertainly and he pecked her cheek affectionately, reassuring her and shooing away the vulnerability in her eyes. "If that's what you think..." She trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Trust me darling, whether you think so or not, you'll make it through. Dei and I will help and support you along the way. Just don't get snot in Dei's hair; he only lets me do that." He smiled a small, silly little smile that he would get on his face when speaking of Deidara.

She was a little jealous of Sasori and Deidara, for them to be together against such odds and for her to be so lost on what to do. It made her think of Pein and Konan and she realized that she wanted to be like them. To be confident in what she did and how she felt. A resolve was forming in her mind, her emerald eyes flickering to life and vibrancy as she gained confidence from said resolve.

Sasori watched as dear little Sakura came back to her usual brilliance and he knew that his work here was done. He congratulated himself and figured he could brow-beat Deidara into making him and Sakura his specialty brownies in celebration of cheering her up. With that thought in mind, he nudged her up and stood himself, grabbing her hand and tugging her along.

"Where are we going?" She asked bewilderedly.

"To get some brownies." He answered shortly, both smiling as they made their way to his boyfriend's apartment.


	11. Backlash

**Hey all, I'm alive. After forever and a day, I am back. I dunno if you still care enough to read this stupid story, but here's another chapter. I'm going to finish it, damn it. I know that much. :) Hope you like it enough to review.**

"Obviously there will be a backlash. If you believe the hype you have to believe a backlash too. Any criticism we get, is always stuff we've already criticised ourselves." -Johnny Greenwood

Sakura walked into school with every bit of resolve she showed yesterday and she stepped right up to Sasuke's locker where said teen was pulling books out. He turned to look at her in question but was taken by surprise when she kissed the corner of his lips, giving him a slight taste of her mango lip gloss at the same time. It was a teasing gesture, one that dared him to take more, but before he could do so, she pulled away, flashing him a smile before disappearing into the crowd. It was amazing how easily she could do that when she had _pink_ hair.

He stared at the point in the crowd that he had last seen her, utterly nonplussed. Sasuke was only jolted out of his stupor by Naruto yelling in his ear to get moving, lest he be late for class. He could not wait for the break between classes.

Sakura was jubilant, happy with her results. The expression on dear Sasuke's face was perfectly priceless and she giggled to herself just thinking of it. She breezed by her class and in no time; she was heading to her locker. She was unsurprised to see a dark-haired male leaning against her locker, arms crossed in an aggressive manner. Suddenly, she felt shy because of the dark look in his eyes.

She approached her locker and stopped in front of him. "Hi," She greeted her gaze downcast in an unwittingly demure gesture.

"Hello." Sasuke answered softly, stepping aside for her to get into her locker. "This morning..." He trailed off, realizing that he did not quite know what he was trying to say.

Sakura smiled at the puzzled expression he wore and she pulled her books out. "Yes?" She prodded and shut her locker.

"What did it mean?" He asked, pulling her books out of her hands before she could protest.

"What do you think it meant?" She artfully raised an eyebrow. She loved her Godmother Tsunade for teaching her that.

The hopeful look in his eyes was adorable to say the least. It quickly disappeared as his usual stony expression plastered itself onto his face. "Hn," He mumbled.

Sakura translated that to an unwilling admittance to his uncertainty. "It means that I'm giving you a chance. We're going to try this thing, I guess." She gestured helplessly and gave him a wobbly smile.

"Okay," He answered her in a soft voice and stopped her in the middle of the hallway. He lowered his head and brushed his lips on her cheek. "Have a good class." They'd stopped right by her classroom door.

"Thanks." She accepted her books from him, a light blush painting her normally pale cheeks. Running a hand haphazardly through her hair, she entered art class, ignoring the questioning glare Gaara sent her. Instead of focussing on him, she started a quiet conversation with the young Hyuuga Hinata. They seemed to have similar interests and their personalities allowed them to become fast friends.

By the end of the period, Hinata had offered for Sakura to join her and her friends at their table at lunch. She agreed, mentioning that Sasuke may be accompanying her. Sakura headed out of the classroom, travelling to her locker quickly and let out a surprised giggle as the life was nearly squeezed out of her. The familiar smell of smoke and clay immediately told her the identity of her bear hugger.

"Hi Deidara," She smiled wryly as he released her. He looked at her with a smile and sad eyes.

"Hi Sakura, how are you doing?" Deidara had been downloaded on what was up with Sakura and he was worried for the little cherry blossom.

"I'm pretty good," She said this with sincerity and looked up at Deidara's striking blue eyes, which were searching in their depth.

Once he decided that she was being sincere, he grimly smiled and sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Akatsuki sends their regards, I better get going." He nodded to her and disappeared into the crowd.

Sakura felt a pang of something and she thought it might be an irrational sense of loss. It was as if there was a wall that was slowly building between her and the rest of the Akatsuki. She shook off the feeling and shut her locker, turning to face Sasuke. She gave him a small smile and informed him of her lunch plans. He nodded his assent of his accompaniment of her, warning her that his friends may just follow him to whichever table he sat at.

True enough, Naruto came to sit on Sasuke's side a few minutes after Sakura and Sasuke had sat down. Ino had given Sakura a bit of a glare, but she was unruffled by the blonde's hostility, as Hinata had warned her of it. Temari and Tenten were seemingly torn but acted cordial towards the blossom. Soon after that, the whole table was filled with a few extra chairs dragged over.

Hinata sent an apologetic look toward Sakura before Ino opened her mouth. "So Sasuke," She crooned, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, "why are you going out with a girl who has a forehead the size of a small football field?"

Sasuke's expression was stony, eyes fixed into a warning glare. His friends snickered around him, not because Ino was getting a death glare, but because Sasuke was playing the part of a loyal boyfriend so well. They were surprised however, when the little pinkette beside him spoke up to defend herself.

"Now Inopig, did your parents teach you manners?" She clasped onto a good nickname for the blonde and was gratified to see a death glare overtake the sweet expression on her face beforehand.

"Yes, but apparently your parents didn't teach you that billboard brows don't hang on to cute boys for long." She shot back venomously.

Sakura coolly looked back at her, her face becoming carefully blank. She took a delicate bite of her sandwich. "Yes well, I've heard that boys like nice girls more." She returned.

"Did you just imply that I'm a bitch?" Ino was turning red. It was not a nice complement to her purple accents in her uniform.

"Ino, a sign of a weaker mind is the use of vulgarity." She pointed out in her best monotone.

Ino was getting angrier by the second and it wasn't helping that Sakura seemed unruffled by the whole exchange. In fact, Sakura was starting to resemble Sasuke on one of his bored days. She huffed and returned to her meal, not responding to Sakura's jab. It didn't matter because soon Kiba and Naruto were laughing really hard and some of the other boys looked amused. Temari was smirking and Tenten had a small smile on her face.

"Looks like you can really hold your own, little Neko." Gaara's deep gravelly voice stilled the laughter. He gave her a smile of acceptance, earning incredulous looks from both Temari and Kankurou.

"Thank-you Gaara," Sakura answered politely and the conversation moved on from there.

Sasuke was quiet for the duration of lunch, stunned by how Sakura had handled the situation. He was once again reminded of how headstrong she was and how high-spirited she could be. It would be good to bring her down. She was nothing in the school until she started to hang out with his brother. He'll make her everything, and then he'll crush her.

A small smirk settled darkly onto his pale features as the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

- - - - -

It had been a few weeks since Ino and Sakura's little tiff and things had not gotten any better between them. Every lunch, Ino sullenly ignored Sakura, preferring to chat with Temari and Tenten while Sakura was content to speak with Hinata and various friends of Sasuke's. People had become a bit more accepting of the fact that Sasuke had chosen Sakura to go out with, and less dirty looks were sent Sakura's way. It helped that Sasuke usually loomed behind her protectively when an opportunity arose.

It was nearing the end of the day, the last five minutes of class going agonizingly slow. Sakura didn't mind, she had to finish her question sheet before she had it for homework. She was just finishing up the second-last question when the bell rang and she packed up. On the way out the door, she smashed into someone and they both landed on their backs. Sakura recovered first, but the other person had a quicker tongue.

"Ouch, you pink-haired loser, you just walked into me!" It was a high, whiny voice that belonged to a redhead with glasses.

"I didn't see you." She saw no reason to apologize to someone who had just called her a loser.

"Yeah well, your ugly forehead probably obscured your vision." She was getting up to stare daggers at her. She was taller than Sakura in heels, her hip cocked to the side in full attitude mode.

Sakura merely met her gaze levelly and was about to say something else when a familiar obnoxious voice interrupted their confrontation.

"Karin, you bitch! Get out of the way!" Ino shouldered past her almost knocking the redhead over. "Oh, Sakura," The blonde brightened for the first time, seeing her. "Are you ready to head home? Sasuke's waiting for you, me, Naruto and Hina."

Sakura was a little nonplussed at Ino sudden cordiality to her, but she allowed Ino to drag her away with a shouted insult at Karin on the way. As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura raised an eyebrow in question at Ino.

"I hate Karin more than I hate you. Trust me, she is not going to ever accept you as Sasuke's girlfriend, but I'd rather you than her." Ino explained in one quick breath and Sakura nodded understandably.

It seemed as if the two had come to a sort of impasse. "So, shall we share a truce then?" Sakura asked a little reproachfully, not wanting to startle the blonde.

But Ino was ready for the question and she gave the pinkette a friendly smile. "Sure. After all, anyone who can stand their ground with Karin is a worthy friend of mine." She offered Sakura her hand, which the blossom took.

"Okay then. We have a truce." Sakura smiled as they shook hands. She had a feeling that Ino would be a useful ally in life.

"We have a truce." Ino echoed.

- - - - -

Things settled into a rhythm then, Sakura and Ino becoming fast friends in their truce and tension no longer in the group. Occasionally Sakura would be wistful on walks home, but a call to Ino or Sasori's house usually cheered her. Sakura got to know Sasuke a bit more, about his favourites, some childhood stories, what they had in common and so on. They were nearly inseparable in the halls, save when Ino would snatch her away for a "girl's talk."

Sakura was getting very well known in the school and often people would say hi to her, even if they hadn't formally met. She was getting as "popular" as Sasuke and now she had a few boys looking at her in a different way, much like the girls who had always looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't like this and often his arm would sneak around her shoulders or waist, warning others of his claim on her.

She was currently in art class, conversing with Hinata and letting Gaara finish his art instead of bugging him. He had grudgingly warmed to her since he acknowledged her personal strength. She had come to be faintly fond of him, riling his temper. She was currently on one of her favourite topics to be on with Hinata: Naruto.

She had been slowly working to help Hinata ask Naruto out or vice versa ever since they individually confided their feelings for each other to her. Hinata also often turned an amusing shade of red when Sakura brought up the topic in conversation.

"Sit with him at lunch, okay?" Sakura encouraged, her voice hushed.

"W-what if he's already sitting beside someone? He likes sitting n-next to you, you know." Hinata worried, brow coming down to frown.

"Then sit on his other side. I'll give the girls a heads up too. They'll help." Sakura winced internally at the idea of telling Ino about the plan. The blonde would be really pissed for keeping something like that from her. Sakura knew she'd get over it in a snap, but it's the initial wave that's the worst.

That was, however, one of the things Sakura liked about Ino. She didn't hang onto things for a very long time. That is, unless it involved Sasuke of course, but Sakura was working on that. She could tell that Chouji liked Ino and that he'd been trying to subtly change his appearance because of that. He'd been eating more healthily and Naruto informs her that he has come to the gym with him and Sasuke on occasion.

Sakura often chatted with Sasori about the inner workings of the group, and he complimented her on her puppeteering skills. He gently let her know that she was not manipulating them, just nudging them in the right direction. He agreed that Chouji would be good for Ino. Deidara refused to say anything on the subject of Ino, on the grounds that she "copied" his hairstyle. This amused Sakura greatly.

"Okay, I-I'll try..." Hinata trailed off uncertainly, but brightened when Sakura snapped out of her musings to give her a huge encouraging smile.

"You can do this, Hinata!" She cheered. The bell rang shortly after that and they headed out of the classroom, catching up with Ino in the hall to give her an update. The blonde hadn't actually been pleased to know she'd been left out but was placated when Hinata said she just wanted to keep it hush-hush. She was really shy about the whole thing.

"Okay, let's tell TemaTen." It was Ino's nickname for the two other girls of the group, designed to annoy them every time she said it.

The three of them made a circuit to their lockers and then approached Temari and Tenten. They updated the two of them, went to their lockers and headed to the cafeteria.

Sasuke was standing that their usual table, his gaze searching the cafeteria, eyebrows pulled down into a frown. His expression softened when his gaze landed on Sakura coming into the cafeteria. She was happy to see him too, a smile being sent his way. He knew she knew that he was waiting for her. He sat and watched as she approached with the girls around her.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke, Naruto joining her on her other side and Temari discreetly shoving Hinata down on his other side. Tenten motioned for her to make conversation and Ino quickly was distracted by something that Chouji asked her.

Sasuke watched the girls in action already figuring out what was going on. He quickly engrossed Sakura in conversation for Naruto to be distracted from her and focus on Hinata. "Playing little miss Matchmaker are we?" He asked her lowly, eyes glinting in amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura answered him evenly, not giving any hint of uncertainty away.

He still liked her fiery attitude towards him. It had tempered somewhat, but she still had moments like this. It would be a few weeks from now when he could break her down. He said nothing in response to her straight reply, but kissed her deeply, an attempt to make her lose composure for at least a moment. He thought he had too, but then her eyes cleared and a small smile was on her lips.

"A kiss like that won't stop me." She teased, dark seriousness flashing in her eyes a moment later. "Hinata is my friend, and I want to help her. Not much will stand in my way."

He knew that was a warning from her and he loved that she was being rebellious but he subsided, pulling a little bit away. "Naruto needs someone like her anyway." He said his stony monotone back, to cover up the heartfelt sentence that he'd just said.

"I know he does. She needs a loudmouth like him so she's not so quiet anymore." She shot back, grinning.

He gave her one of his little smiles that he supposedly reserved for her. Despite their plan, Sakura had grown on his friends like a flower she was and they were getting attached to her. They weren't too attached, but he worried about how they would be when he crushed her. He was a man of his word, and he didn't go back on it.

He just hoped that his friends were up for the backlash. He just hoped he would be ready for it.


	12. Collapse

**Hey everyone. I've got another chapter. Holy crap there are one hundred reviews. I'm so happy about that. ^^ I'm finishing this next week. I meant to finish it awhile back, but it's been forever and a day since then and life is, as always, maddening. C: Enjoy.**

George Washington said, "Let your heart feel for the affliction and distress of everyone."

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Friedrich Nietzsche

Tomorrow was their three-month anniversary and Sasuke had decided that it was finally time to finish up the charade. The school loved Sakura and himself together and it was pretty obvious the two were smitten with each other. At least, that is what it looked like. His brother hadn't spoken to him for days now and he never, ever came out of his room when Sakura was over. Sasuke had puzzled over it for a couple days before forgetting it. It didn't matter, in his book.

His dark eyes searched out the pink-haired girl, walking with Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari following behind. She was a little devil, getting the two couples together, but their group was more peaceful this way. He knew that she was currently trying to get Ino to notice Chouji and managed to get the stiff Hyuuga Neji to ask Tenten out. She was very much a master puppeteer in these matters, but clearly not up to his standards. She didn't even know she was being played.

He watched as she gave him a little wave and then tugged Hinata and Temari away, in search of Ino and Tenten. The two boys strolled over to sit down, and now he had everyone that he wanted in attendance. "I'm finishing it tomorrow." He announced cryptically, and all of the boys looked at him. Naruto's face was blank, but as Shikamaru leaned over to him, he blinked and looked at Sasuke in apprehension.

"Are you sure, Sasuke? I mean, you seem pretty alright with her." Naruto questioned, appealing to Sasuke's decision.

"I don't go back on my word too often Naruto, and you've known all along that this is a game." Sasuke reprimanded.

Shikamaru frowned and looked uneasy. "Yes, but this may be going too far. Shouldn't you let her down gently, at least?"

Surprisingly Gaara spoke up. "I agree."

"Come on boys, I already have everything planned. You needn't worry; just sit back and enjoy the show." He answered mysteriously but unyieldingly. He nodded at them and got up to toss his garbage. The boys exchanged uneasy looks as his back was turned.

- - - - -

Sakura was walking with Deidara when it happened. It was one of the rare days that Itachi had chosen to sit in the cafeteria like the rest of the school, instead of skulking in the library away from her. She was about to depart from Deidara to go sit with Ino and the rest as she heard familiar, but unwelcome laughter. Then, as she turned, her stomach started to drop in apprehension.

She didn't even realize that Deidara had gripped both of her arms behind her as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. It was as if in slow-motion, in an old black-and-white-movie. Sasuke was leaned in close, saying something to Karin and smirking as she giggled. Then, in front of everyone that mattered, he leaned forward to kiss her. Karin responded eagerly, eyes closing, as if used to doing it. While her eyes were closed, Sasuke's dark, bottomless eyes were fixed on Sakura.

He pulled away, leaving Karin breathless, but gave her a small smile as she looked at him. She looped his arm around his as they both looked at Sakura. Karin looked quite triumphant, a mean sneer twisting her lips. Sasuke was curious, blankly looking at Sakura's face to watch as she crumpled.

What was puzzling was that she didn't crumple at all. Slowly, as if she were being chipped away, the colour drained from her face and her eyes dulled to an empty jade colour. She was expressionless, no crying, nor screaming, not anything. She was like a little porcelain doll that had been played with and just set back on the shelf, to make way for the newer, different doll.

But Sasuke didn't stop there. "You see Sakura; this was nothing but a game. One that you lost," He paused, looking around the entirety of the cafeteria, every single student riveted on his words. "It was fun while it lasted, I guess." He watched as she looked at him, unmoving.

Whispers started crackling like wildfire around the cafeteria. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru stared on with a sort of horrified shock. Deidara's face had turned stone grim, the darkest his expression had ever gotten in Sakura's presence. Ino was out of her chair, as well as Hidan, and Temari was half way out of hers. It was much like a train wreck; everyone just couldn't look away.

It was deathly silent in the cafeteria as Sakura started to speak. "Well then," she paused, looking at everyone with those doll-like eyes, "this is an interesting development." She spoke in a detached, mechanical way. There was no anger, no embarrassment, no shame, nor sadness in her.

People were waiting for her to explode, to make a scene. But all she did was stand there placidly and keep talking. This was a horrifying scene, and yet, she was acting as if she'd merely caught Sasuke with his hand in the cookie jar.

Then, in an utterly controlled, monotone voice, she spoke again. "I wish you the best of happiness, to the both of you." She met each of their gazes evenly and pressed on, "You certainly deserve each other."

Unsurprisingly, it was Karin that spoke up. "You little bitch! It's like you didn't care at all about Sasuke. You weren't good for him, not like I am." She screeched viciously, aiming to hurt. Sakura said nothing and she took that as a sign to plough on. "You probably don't know how to love people, since you're adop---"

A clear, ringing voice cut through the air like a whip. "That," The voice belonged to Pein, whom was striding up to the little group, "is quite enough." His strange ringed eyes, normally peaceful, were darkened to the most malignant of malevolence, a cold fury that seemed to drop the temperature in the room. The whispering stopped then, some fearful of the strange kid with orange hair and even stranger eyes.

Konan had arrived, gently prying Deidara's fingers off of Sakura and delegating the blonde to Sasori, who had caught up with the rest of them. The sand puppeteer met the younger Uchiha with the most poisonous of looks as he took his boyfriend into his grip.

"How DARE you?!" It seemed that Ino had finally gotten her voice back and she was stomping up to stop right in front of Sasuke. She flung her arm away from her, pointing at Sakura. "That is my best friend! HOW DARE YOU?" She snarled, voice rising. Not giving Sasuke a second to speak, she whirled on Karin, blonde hair flying helplessly. "And you, you call yourself a respectable woman. I am telling you right now, you are so full of _shit_ that I'm surprised you don't smell like it!"

While Ino had her tirade, Hinata had stalked up to the red-haired girl. Ino stepped aside, looking at the young Hyuuga heiress apprehensively. For once, there was no stuttering, no nervousness, and no apologetic look. Her expression was stone smooth, and her father would be proud if he could see her now. But nothing could prepare anyone for what she did next. Her pale fist met Karin's cheek, nearly knocking the girl over, if it hadn't been for Sasuke holding her. She _punched_ Karin, not slapped; _punched_. A moment passed as the sound rung in the air. "That felt good." She spoke slowly, in a ruthless vindictive tone that would have had Naruto peeing himself if it were directed at him.

"I think it best that you leave, Sasuke-san." Pein said, meeting the couple's eyes. It was not a suggestion; it was an order to be heeded. His strange, ringed eyes watched as the couple made their way out of the cafeteria. He was unsurprised that Hidan jumped forward as they passed Akatsuki's table. "Hidan," He called out in warning.

But the silver-haired man wasn't having any of it. "You watch yourself, kid. You fucking watch it." He growled his baritone a cold steel.

Once the two had exited the cafeteria, everyone turned to look back at Sakura. Naruto had gotten out of his chair and looked as if he wanted to embrace Sakura, but Ino had beaten him to the punch. Hinata instead took his shaking hand in her steady one, lending him her silent support. Sakura had returned Ino's hug stiffly, but it was no use. It was as if she had completely and totally shut down.

Familiar charcoal eyes watched as the pink-haired girl took Deidara's shaking hand and gave it a squeeze, meeting each and every one of their gazes. Then, with a small, fleeting smile, she left too, out of the opposite door. He couldn't make himself move toward her. His tenacious self-control was sleeping, letting him shake where he sat as Hidan watched little pieces of Uchiha Itachi's immovable mask break. Itachi felt the purple-eyed male place his hand on his shoulder and he jerked to attention, letting his face slip back into the mask once more.

It was a few moments before everyone sat down again, but before the whispering could start; Pein brought attention to himself once more. "If I hear any twisted note of gossip about this, you will be running like dogs from the Akatsuki." And just like that, the whispering stopped. Instead, the normal chatter filled the cafeteria, everyone heeding the leader of the Akatsuki's warning.

Naruto and Ino excused themselves quietly and set off for the pink-haired blossom. The blondes were very, very gravely worried about her.

- - - - -

Sakura was numb all over, the waiting tears burning up her eyes and turning her cheeks a mottled pink. Belatedly, she was relieved that this was the only day in the week that the cafeteria was unsupervised. Hinata would have been in trouble for punching Karin. _Huh_, she mused, _Hinata_ punched _Karin. _It was with this realization that hysterical giggling bubbled to the surface and out of her mouth. And once she started, she really couldn't stop. This was how Ino and Naruto found her.

Ino watched the blossom warily as she continued to giggle. She shot Naruto a quizzical look to which the other blonde shrugged helplessly. "What's up, Sakura?" She couldn't really find any other way to phrase the question.

"Are you kidding?" She rasped between giggles, "Hinata punched Karin. I mean this is Hinata, that's hilarious." She hiccoughed and giggled, starting to shake from lack of breath. Her face was already red.

"Yeah, it's funny alright," Naruto mumbled in nonplussed agreement.

Ino rolled her eyes and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, honey? You're turning red, you have to breathe." She met Sakura's eyes and enunciated. "Breathe slowly and carefully." She demonstrated for Sakura to watch. Slowly she got the pinkette to co-operate with her. But the quest didn't last long as the breathing started to turn to sobs.

Naruto had the grace to look horrified as tears started to leak out of Sakura's eyes. "Oh, don't cry, Sakura-chan!" He cajoled, looking earnestly at who he regarded as a little sister.

"Oh, step aside, you two." A new voice entered the scene and the two blondes turned to see Sasori and Deidara, the former being the one who interceded. They stepped away from Sakura in silence as Sasori gathered the little Haruno into his arms and shushed her, murmuring soothing words to her quietly.

Deidara looked at Naruto and Ino. "Look, I know you want to stay with Sakura right now and I get that. But we're the ones that need to take her away." He frowned as the two looked alarmed. "We've signed her out for the afternoon, and we'll take care of her until her parents come, maybe a little bit later."

"Alright," Ino conceded and gripped Naruto's arm. "Take good care of her." She warned and stalked away, dragging a helpless Naruto along with her.

Deidara turned back to place his attention on his lover and his near little sister. He could hear Sasori as he sung quietly to her.

"Hush little Saku, don't say a word, Saso's gonna buy you a mockingbird." He lifted her up, body curling towards Sasori, looking like a little girl. "And if that mockingbird don't sing, Dara's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Sakura was sniffling now, but she'd quieted down. The two of them set off for Deidara's car, navigating the halls swiftly.

Once they made it to the car, Deidara opened the door for Sasori to slide Sakura in and pulled a blanket from the trunk. He handed the soft comforter over to Sasori, who gently and neatly tucked it around her. He slipped her shoes off and set them on the floor of the car, carefully buckling her seat-belt. Then, the two slid in the driver's seat and passenger's seat respectively, Deidara turning the music to a low, lulling background noise.

Sasori watched her half of the way to Sakura's house, when she finally fell asleep. He asked Deidara if they could circle the park a couple times before getting there. Deidara had agreed, thinking it best if they let her sleep a little while before moving her inside. By the time they got to the house, Sasori could successfully filch her house key from her blazer without waking her. Deidara carried her through, Sasori locking the car and closing the front door behind him.

It was time to bake some brownies and make some tea. It was time for healing. Sasori watched Deidara solemnly place Sakura on her couch and then walked with him to the kitchen. He quickly located an apron for himself and oven mitts for Deidara. He gathered up the raw ingredients for Deidara's special brownies and set to measuring and mixing them. Deidara filled the tea kettle and turned it on, filling the tea pot with warm water so it would be ready when he added hot water and tea bags to it. He then pulled out three tea cups, setting them on the counter beside the stove.

They both worked quickly and quietly, moving in perfect tandem with one another. In a half hour, they had the tea ready and brownies baking in the oven. They covered the oak coffee table with a plaid table skirt and placed the platter of tea on it. Sakura snoozed on. The oven beeped, muffled by the distance. Deidara went to retrieve the brownies. While he was gone, Sasori perched on the couch and gently nudged at Sakura's shoulder. She mumbled a little before opening her eyes blearily.

Sasori pulled a kerchief out of his pocket, dabbing at her eyes and smiling softly at her. "Oh honey," Sasori was sympathetic over her appearance, with her bloodshot eyes and ruffled hair. "We made tea and brownies. Would you like some?" He continued in a quiet, soothing voice.

Sakura slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. With trembling lips turned up into a small smile, she nodded. "I would like that, Saso-chan. I'd like that a lot."

- - - - -

Sakura had survived school the next day, thankful for the weekend. She let Sasori and Deidara convince her to go to the park with them after school and then have a sleepover at Deidara's apartment. The couple had been keeping her together since Thursday and she was grateful to them. She was currently riding in Deidara's car, looking through the window at the dreary sky above.

The weather had been rainy recently but no big thunderstorms had made it to them yet. The forecast called for rain on Saturday and much more on Sunday, but none for today. She started to get apprehensive as she started to recognize where they were going. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet, but she knew that the boys had planned this carefully. They were heading for the swings.

"Dei, where are we going?" Sakura asked in a small voice, needing to make sure her conclusions were correct.

"We're going to the swings, love." Deidara answered, keeping his eyes on the road. They turned into the parking lot and quickly found a space. Then Sasori pried Sakura out of her seat as she started to show signs of distress.

"Honey, come on, you like this place. Let's swing awhile alright?" Sasori had his arm around her shoulder, looking earnestly at her.

Sakura sighed, watching the two of them as they unconsciously grasped each other's hands. "Okay, we'll swing awhile. But we're still going to watch _No Reservations_ and _The Perfect Man_ afterwards, right?" She conceded, but still had to make sure they were watching the films.

"Oh yes, I especially like Aaron Eckhart." Deidara smiled, nuzzling the top of Sasori's head. "In these circumstances, I'm the one that usually cooks."

As they arrived, the swings rustled in the wind. Sakura shivered, wondering a little at the memory of times past. Then she sat down, on the very same swing that she had before. Deidara took to her other side, Sasori beside him. They started to swing together, the repetitive motion lulling Sakura into closing her eyes as she swung. Slowly, she came to realize that while her eyes were closed, other people had joined them on the swings.

She was nearly stunned out of her swing when she looked to her other side to see Itachi swinging composedly beside her. Looking around her, she could see the rest of the Akatsuki had joined them on the swings. Pein and Konan each smiled at her in support and Hidan grinned like a maniac. Itachi was expressionless, but there was warmth in his eyes that hadn't been there for quite some time.

"So Sakura, how do you feel about a larger sleepover than what you expected?" Pein asked cordially, as if he were talking about the weather.

Sakura couldn't help the choked giggle that escaped her as her eyes watered. "The more the merrier, I guess." She faced forward, using her hair to shield her expression. It was one of deep grief, but one that had a hint of hope in it as well.


	13. Tears

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. I'm kind of sad to see the character dynamics go, but I do imagine I'll write more stories involving a convoluted version of relations here. I don't own Naruto, you silly gits. Please take the time to review. Much appreciated.**

"There is sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love." Washington Irving

It had been a week since Sasuke and being at the swings. Sakura had decided to take a week break from everything, including the Akatsuki. She had to find herself again and dressed in a pair of old blue jeans and a red t-shirt, she felt comfortable and more like who she was before everything else happened. It was Saturday and the clouds were overhead, a threat of rain but not quite ready to pour yet. It was as if they were waiting for an opportunity.

There was however, this ache in her chest that just wouldn't go away and when she thought of all of the good times that she and Sasuke had, tears stung at her eyes. So she found herself at the park, alone because everyone else feared they might get caught in the downpour. She sat on a bench, staring up at the dreary cloud-covered sky. The ache intensified as she thought of that wretched expression he wore that day; one of smug self-satisfaction. His tone of voice echoed in her ears; condescending and eating away at her.

She couldn't stop the first tear that rolled down her cheek, and it dropped to her thigh as the first raindrop fell from the sky and touched her forehead. She hiccoughed, and the rain grew steadier as a roll of thunder clapped across the sky. She thought of how happy Sasuke was with her and how she felt so warm with him. She remembered every rare smile that he gave her and every kiss they shared. She cried harder as lightning flashed across the sky.

She was slowly getting soaked to the bone and her tears were mixing with the rain. She pulled her knees to her chest, and continued to cry so that each breath was shaky and each crying whimper felt like it was ripped from her. Shivers wracked her body as she sat on the bench, and she knew she'd have a runny nose tomorrow.

She heard the crunch of a stick in front of her and she quieted immediately, taking quick bursts of breath in and out. When she lifted her tear-streaked face to recognize Itachi standing in front of her, she started crying again. She let him slowly lift her from the bench, making her stand but mostly letting her lean her weight on him. His arms supported her under her shoulders, hands settling comfortingly on her lower back and rubbing in circles.

She buried her head in his shoulder and hiccoughed again, trying to find solace in the warmth of his embrace. Her whole body shook from tremors of emotion and the cold. He held her for a very long time, until she was breathing almost normally and she was only shaking from the cold. She lifted her head and leaned away to look up into his eyes.

His expression was of sadness, but also it seemed as if something were burning behind his eyes. He gently kissed the sensitive skin under her each of her eyes, lingering over her nose and pulling away only slightly so that their breath intermingled.

Blood came to Sakura's cheeks against her will and the corners of Itachi's lips curled upwards. "H-hi, Itachi," She greeted, her voice hoarse from her emotional outburst.

"Sakura," He returned; voice warm like melted chocolate. "I think it's time you stopped grieving for him." His hold tightened as she stiffened, and then felt her relax.

"But it still feels like it should hurt so much." She answered softly, and was surprised as he moved an arm to reach in his Akatsuki cloak, producing a handkerchief for her. He let her wipe most of the tears and snot from her face before watching her fold it and slip it into her pocket. Then he pulled her forward into a hug and let her bury her freezing face into his comparatively hot neck.

"It'll pass, but I think it helps to have someone to help you with it." He replied, letting the rumble of his tenor voice lull her a bit more. The rain seemed to let up a little more, to a sedate pattering. The thunder and lightning seemed to have calmed. "Would you care to have tea at my house and warm up?" He felt her stiffen and shivered as her nose nuzzled at his neck. "My extremely foolish little brother won't be home, he's gone over to his voracious best friend's house." He commented, feeling her relax once more in her arms, "I also find that tea can help with almost anything."

He was gratified to hear her let out a sound of bemusement and he adjusted to let her pull back. "Tea sounds wonderful," She murmured, some of the life in her emerald eyes returning. He let her see the rare smile that he always saved for her. Then he leaned forward, pressing his warm lips to her cool ones.

He was kissing her in the rain. Sakura knew that it was rather cliché and yet, she still very much enjoyed it. There was a hunger there, but he was kissing her with heart-breaking gentleness. When they pulled away, his eyes seemed to burn and Sakura was getting warmer.

She leaned on her toes and pressed a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Are kisses helpful too?" She asked, tilting her head to the side childishly.

Itachi seemed to consider it for a moment before pressing his lips chastely against hers and pulling away. He observed how much better she seemed now and realized that he was so much less tense now. "Yes, kisses are helpful too." He concluded, watching as she gave him a shy smile. As the rain stopped, and the sun broke out of the clouds for the first time that day, the two of them walked to his car to go have tea. And somehow, the two of them knew that things would be alright. They would get through this together.


End file.
